blue CAIN
by meljoy
Summary: Part 2 of The Wish: Bulma's back or is she? AU BulmaVegeta
1. Space

: _what _: Mental speech (like duh)

_**Space**_

Space, a vast void of darkness containing life of different shapes, sizes and...inteligence. Mimbek has been searching for three months, patiently listening to the ship's diagnostics of each planet as he passed. There was a specific creature he was looking for, who resided on a certain planet.

The silence of the ship was broken once again by the ships computer reading another diagnostic of a new planet "Planet Notel- beep- inhabitants 1,700,800,257,875-beep- atmospheric gravity readings 2 less than Planet Vegeta-beep- inhabitants especially known for their work in genetics of all known species. End readout-beep-"

"Nortel, the planet blue, it's inhabitant's characteristics were blue, and cold. The perfect species to carry out my plans." Mimbek applied the landing sequence of his spacecraft, which landed with practiced ease. He took one glance at his precious unconscious cargo.

"Soon my dear..."

He stepped out onto the planet's surface and flew away towards his destination. His face revealing his determination to fulfill his task.

He sees a small village, oval buildings towered upwards, not a creature in sight.

"It's time I got their attention." He fired a ki blast into the window of the nearest building. Nothing happened, the place was just as deadly quiet as when he arrived. Then five minutes after his destruction occurred Mimbek witnessed small robots working furiously on the broken window.

"Hey! what the dial are you doing! Dial! you simply could have knocked, Dial, you almost killed me! Dialkey Sayajins, you species have no tact!"

"Shut up! Are you the only one here?"

"No, but I'm the only one who conduct business transaction with your kind, dial."

The Nortels were intelligent creatures, they studied any and everything and were masters at what they did.  
"Fine, lets go."

"Dial? Hey hold up, I must first discuss my charge." He said rubbing his only two right handed square fingers together.

"How about I let you live."

hehehe- "You know, you people really need to think rather than throw your strength around, dial."

Mimbek halted his departure and whipped around facing the blue triangle eyed creature.

Mimbek's thought: _I don't have time for this, I'll simply convince him that my way is the only way_:

Two minuets passed and still both creatures were held in stare down. Then, as if something snapped, Net of the Nortels, exploded into riotous laughter.

"Really, do you think you can try mind control on me dial, I am always prepared, I expect," he snapped his fingers "the unexpected. Dial, although I must say I never expected a sayajin to try such a tactic." He walked towards the still shell-shocked sayajin poking him in the chest "You must be a cross between sayajin and Lanretni d..I..a..l?"

Mimbek's thought : _how dare he touches me, and compares me to those stupid creatures. Those stupid overgrown creatures_: "I am not."

"Well whatever, my starting price is 4000 denies dial."

"Fine, have you ever worked with humans?"

"D..I..a...l, human hmmm where did you find one of those?"

"Never mind that."

"Yes I know their make-up, feeble but they have potential dial."

"Fine, let's go."

"Dial! my payment."

"Fine, when the job is complete."

Net went towards his dwelling, three minutes later he emerged with a sack on his back ready to face whatever challenges his new sayajin companion held for him.

They arrived at the ship and Mimbek immediately showed Net his 'project'

The figure laid peacefully in her grave of blue/grey liquid. Motionless, the only sound was the beeping of her heart monitor. Her naked body was sparsely covered and held firmly to the table with two thin sheets of metal. Her hands laid clasped over her breast.

Net's thought: _Dial, so this is a female human... I have never worked with females before. No matter there shouldn't be much difference dial_.:  
"What is my task, dial?"

Mimbek turned and stared down at the creature before him "The introduction of the sayajin gene."

**TBC**

AN: Well, I'm back! O.K. so in all4 persons wanted me to continue this story, and one very persistent forever-ryoka. Anyhow for those who asked nicely here is my first chapter! Now this story won't be moving in the same fast pace as it's predecessor. Mainly because I'm currently working on another fic. I'll do my best however, and will aim to please!

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Integration

**AN: Explanation of Dial: It's nothing really, he may say it at the end or beginning of a sentence. Oh and Dialkey is a form of his cultures swear words.**

: _what _: Mental Speech

_**Examination**_

Net quirked is hairy eyebrow at Mimbek's announcement "Well I'll be dial. I thought Sayajins didn't want their kind corrupted by inferior genes? Why are you different, dial?"

"Just do as your told. How long will the process take?"

"Well It depends." he nodded his head while scrutinizing the unconscious body "dial, it all depends."

"ON WHAT!" Mimbek was quickly loosing patience with this creature and his half pint answers.

"Dial, how strong her body is..."

"It's strong enough." Then he exited from the room leaving Net to begin earning his stay. : _her body is more than strong, if she could go through such a beating and still be alive then her body is definitely strong enough_ :

"Dialkey Sayajins, never patient... Well it's time I begin." Net typed in a code unlocking the chamber which held his patient captive. Looking at her he noticed that there were small but noticeable bruises on the sides of her stomach. They were fading as the seconds ticked away but Net could not help but wonder what could have caused these bruises.

Turning away from her he held a vile of liquid as if the vile contained the very source of life.

"First I'll administer a small amount and see how well she react to the change." Net injected a small amount of the vial's content into her bloodstream and simply stood and waited.

Hours passed as Net monitored her vital signs. Every half hour he would pull a small sample of blood from her system to monitor the change on a molecular level. The change in her system was a fight to the death. Her own DNA was struggling against the Sayajin gene. Attacking as any protective structure would do if it felt its territory was being attacked. But with terrifying precision the Sayajin gene would eventually beat the weaker cell into extinction.

Changes were seen, these changes were small but nevertheless they were taking place, and so far there has been no complications. Her muscles were bulking at a good rate. As the hours pass the more toned her body became, not that she had a bad figure at first, now her well shaped figure  
now outlined small developed muscle mass. It didn't look bulky and hard, but smooth and firm.

Two days had passed since the first introduction of the alien gene and that was when Net noticed something different with the human project.

_**Planet Vegeta**_

"My Lord."

"What do you want Cruz? "

"It's been three months since the search of lady Bulma has began,"

growl

"I think it is time to accept the fact that..."

Glaring at his advisor Vegeta growled "What fact are you reffering to dear Cruz!"

Cruz stood calmly staring at her King, she have become accustomed to Vegeta's outbursts. And it has always been a touchy subject when it came to Bulma. Every time the captain of one of their ships reported that his search of a particular planet has proved unsuccessful, Vegeta would scream curses at the captain about his inability to do his job. "I was merely going say that we will not be able to find her unless Mimbek wants us to."

"Why is it that you, my psychic advisor, is unable to track them down?"

"My Lord please, I'm doing all I can, Mimbek's mental abilities are far more advanced than my own. He only allow me to see what he wants me to see."

"Well I suggest you concentrate more on enhancing your abilities." Vegeta glared at her : _how dare she even think of calling of the search, it has been three months, maybe she is dead, no that's not possible, Mimbek would want me to see her die_ :

"As you wish."

Vegeta's thought : _the people are asking for a queen, and even though I am king I have not yet been sworn in a queen mus first be selected to ensure the survival odf the royal blood line_ :

"My lord, how about we do some sparring today, I have some new tricks I would like to show you." Ramgeet said cutting into Vegeta's thoughts.

"Hmp, well it's about time you learned something new besides, being the head of my personal guards you must keep ahead of those who you supervise."

Both exited the throne room and headed for the gravity chamber. This was Bulma's last gift to Vegeta, it was arranged that Mr. Briefs would send it to Planet Vegeta as soon as he detected the woman's ship departure for earth.

Opening the door Vegeta stepped inside followed by Ramgeet.

Ramgeet's thought : _no matter how much time I've been in here I can't believe that such a frail female species can have the brain power to build such a contraption_ :

Unexpectedly Ramgeet was thrown to the floor as the GR. came to life.

"Get up."

Struggling to face her king Ramgeet replied "My Lord I am ashamed to say that I am yet not strong enough to withstand 20 times our planet's gravity." : _what is he doing he knows how much i can withstand _:

"Get up."

Glaring at Vegeta Ramgeet pushed against the wait of chamber finally being able to position herself on her hands and knees. Breathing heavily she once again turned to her King. "Perhaps, 10 times the planets Gravity would be a more approachable goal." She hated to appear weak before her King she knows he dispises the show of weakness.

Glaring down at the head of his guards Vegeta walked slowly towards her. Tilting his head to one side he smirked at her discomfort. : _pitiful, -hmp- if she hadn't proven trustworthy she would be dead by now, granted she is the strongest of my guards, and that's only becaause i've taken it upon myself to train her._ :

Seeing the smirk on her King's face Ramgeet paled. : _Oh Gods what is he planning this time. That expression was never anything good when it came to our training sessions_ :

Grinding her teeth Ramgeet braced for whatever Vegeta would unleash when she once again failed to stand and face him, she released a ragged breathe she didn't know she was holding

: _why is he just standing there_:

Bending at the waist Vegeta whispered into her ear "This will only make you stronger." Then he kicked her in her stomach sending her flying across the room crashing against the wall.

Curling into a ball Ramgeet coughed up blood as she watch Vegeta turn towards the Room's control panel and reduced the gravity force.

"Get up."

Responding immediately to his command Ramgeet stood ignoring the pain she experienced with every move of her muscles : _I'll get stronger even if it kills me_ :

smirking she looked at her King : _with a trainer like him it will only be a miracle I survive_ : And with that last thought she charged full speed to her King.

TBC...


	3. Awake

**AN: Yes, this is a B/V (I wouldn't have it any other way) and yes I'm going to change Bulma into a sayajin. **

: _what_ : Thoughts  
... Dream

_**Awake**_

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. With each passing day the High Council of Planet Vegeta would pressure their King to choose from the vast variety of females put before him. But with every session the king would strictly refuse the offering, naming one flaw or another regarding each female.

"My Lord, that was the 20th woman you have refused. If a queen is not chosen soon then it will be a matter of force that the High Council choose a mate for you."

"If you wish to live another day Councilor then I suggest you leave my sight immediately." Vegeta snarled at the filthy man. "I am your King and you have the gall to threaten me." He smirked at the councilors discomfort at realizing his mistake. "I am aware of the importance of this Planet's Queen and when I see someone who I deem fit to rule by my side then she will be chosen."

Bowing his acceptance the Councilor exited the throne room.

Soon after, rumors started to float around that maybe the king preferred males. But as quickly as the rumors began so too were they dismissed. Ramgeet, being the head of Vegeta's guards made it her mission to get rid of such rumors by implying that reason for their King's refusal was because they were having an affair. It was a believable story, after all they spend a good amount of time together, they were training ofcourse but only a select few were aware of such information.

Cruz marched into Ramgeet's chambers slamming the door close behind her. "Get out here now Ramgeet!"

Stepping out of the shower Ramgeet stared at her quizzically, why was she so upset "What do you want?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe if I take a shower I could clean the wounds I received from my training today, while cleaning of the dirt and grime my body accumulated."

"Enough, you know what I mean!"

Ramgeet dried herself ignoring Cruz's demanding tone "No, actually I don't."

"Fine, I'll lay it out. Why are you spreading rumors that you and Vegeta are sleeping together! Do you know what the consequences are if the Councilors decided to investigate such assumptions. You know it is against the law for such behavior to take place between the King and his subordinate!"

"What makes you think they are rumors?" Ramgeet asked shocking Cruz into silence.

Putting on her armor Ramgeet walked out of her chamber's towards her appointment with the King. A few steps away from her cambers she felt Cruz holding onto her elbow.

"O.K. they are rumors, but would you prefer them thinking that our King prefers males when we know the reason for his constant refusal to choose a mate?"

Cruz stood quietly observing Ramgeet "I just had to make sure your actions are not encouraged by anything other than your loyalty to his majesty's good name."

snort- "What makes you think it's anything other than that."

sigh- "Ramgeet, I know you have feelings for him, but it will only hurt you in the end, he is going to find her Ramgeet. And when he does she will become queen. Why do you think his first order of business was to make changes in the law?"

"I'm late for my appointment."

**Mimbek's Ship**

Marching into Mimbek's room Net announced "The transformation is complete, dial. She will be awake tomorrow."

"No, leave her sedated, heavily sedated."

"dial, why?"

"That is not your concern." Throwing a sack towards Net Mimbek said "Here is your payment. Leave."

"Dial, But, who will monitor the other one? dial"

"If you followed my instructions then there is no need for you to worry about the other one." Turning on his heels Net retreated to the medical lab to gather his instruments.

: _Dial, I fine specimen of creation, my creation. hmmmm she will be a great sayajin, strong, fast, and cunning. It's a pity I couldn't do anything about the color of her hair, that will cause some misgivings about her cooked up sayajin heritage_.:

Looking one last time at his completed project he smiled his satisfaction and exited the ship.

Mimbek's thought : _now phase two can be implemented_ :

He entered the recovery room where Bulma was kept sedated. Seating himself in the corner of the room, arms and legs folded he closed his eyes and began his task. Working his way past her mental defenses he wormed false accusations and feelings deep into her subconscious.

_**:I am Mimbek, the former king of our home planet Vegeta. I am your father, and you are princess Biana Borka. -flash-Your mother was from a planet called earth, her eyes and hair was blue. -flash- An uprising occurred she was killed by King Vegeta the day you were born. -flash-The family of Vegeta overthrew the government and banished our family from our home. WE Must regain our rightful place once more, you must regain your birth right as queen of Planet Vegeta. -flash- You must kill the now reigning king! He must pay, not only for his father's mistake but also for what he did to you:**_

Breathing heavily Mimbek broke the contact between their minds. Tomorrow was another day.

**Planet Vegeta**

...  
Kneeling on her knees she pulled the spandex around my ankles. She knelt on her knees looking up into my eyes. She enclosed my manhood in her moist mouth and sucked from base to tip taking extra care to pay attention to the tip. Slowly she rocked her head back and forth. Each movement driving me closer to the edge of control. Flipping her on her stomach I inserted my finger. Once her barrier was breached her fluid flowed freely in response to my probing, I removed my finger eager to feel her moist center close around me.  
...

Vegeta bolted upright, he was dreaming of her again. This time it was their last night together. As much as he hated to admit it he missed her. Her crystal blue eyes, bright with intelligence beyond her kind. Despite such intelligence however she would, from time to time, do stupid things like  
defying his wishes. The quarrels they would get into when he demanded that she do something, and her initial refusal but latter on yielding to his wishes..

growl-

: _It was not very honorable to be sulking about the woman... Mimbek is only prolonging his death because sooner or latter I will find her_ :

With his resolve set he marched from his room towards the GR.

"Might as well get some training in since I'm awake."

**Mimbek's Ship**

Each night the images became even more harsh and more cruel. The death of her mother was visualized with painful precision. The King punching heartlessly away at her stomach causing blood to run down her legs, laughing cruelly as she desperately tried to fight for her life. And then finally killing her by severing her head with his hands.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched the images replay her mother's death.

Another image, her father being dragged of his throne and flung into a cell, where he was periodically beaten night after nigh for three weeks.

Another image, the final humiliation when the falsely proclaimed king Vegeta announced that Mimbek was a traitor to the crown and thus he would be banished from Planet Vegeta forever.

Eyes behind her eyelids darted from side to side, reliving the memories of her father's beatings, her mother's death, and her father's humiliation. slowly her resolved strengthen. She would kill those responsible for her pain.

"Three weeks, now I will revive her and see how much information she has retained." Mimbek removed the tube from her arms and disconnected her heart monitor. Many nights this very tool would beep uncontrollably as she would once again relive his inserted memories. Night after night he would watch her twist and turn, cringing at whatever foreign thoughts invaded her mind.

Applying the antidote for the sedative he took a seat to await her , no, his daughter to open her eyes.

"Biana, Biana my daughter open your eyes."

Biana opened her eyes, heeding the call of the voice. Looking around she couldn't recognize her surroundings, rubbing her eyes she asked "Where am I?"

"We are on Planet Nortel."

: _Nortel ? Why, does that voice seem so familiar_. : craning her neck to look at the speaker her vision became blurred at the very sight before her. "Dad?" sob

"Yes Biana, I'm here."

Jumping from the bed she ran into her father's arms crying uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"shh, now Biana, you're a big girl now, a strong girl, why are you crying?"

Desperately she tried to stop the tears, tears were a sign of weakness and she was a sayajin, a race that had no need for tears. Finally calming down she replied "I thought you were dead."

Pushing his daughter up to face him Mimbek replied "They can't get rid of me that easily." Smirking at Biana he continued "After all I couldn't just die unless I revenge my mate. You will help won't you ?"

shaking her head Biana replied "I will father, as long as there is breath in my body I will kill all those who are responsible for mother death."

"Now that's the daughter I remember."

Stepping away from her father's arms Biana realized that she was naked, why "Dad, where are my clothes!"

Chuckling Mimbek said "they had to be removed to attend to your wounds. Come let us get you something to wear and eat, then we'll talk."

**Planet Vegeta**

At the high Councilors annual meeting Vegeta sat listening to their proposal. This was the second meeting he had to attend since his reign began. Ramgeet stood at his right while Cruz sat at his left.

"My Lord this tournament will not only show that our race is superior in combat but it will also prove to boost moral amongst our solders."

"I agree with Councilor II, our warriors need see the variety of other fighting methods of other worlds. we shall extend the tournament to all neighboring Planets ,fighters an use whatever weapon they posses, it will simply be up to their opponent to remain standing ..."

Interrupting Councilor I Vegeta asked "What is wrong with the in-house tournaments we usually keep?"

"Perhaps General Ramgeet can answer that question."

"My Lord our soldiers have become complacent. They no longer find challenges in fighting each other."

"If you think, it is necessary Ramgeet then you can make the arrangements." Vegeta said dismissing the meeting.

Once Vegeta exited the room Councelor I walked towards Cruz "Madam Advisor, may i have a few words?"

"As you wish."

"This tournament is not only for our Kingdom's guards."

"I know,"

Stunned by Cruz's acceptance Councelor I asked "Then you think that it is a good idea?"

"It may be worth a try. After all, all the others that you have brought before the King have not caught his attention. They were plain."

"Plain? AdvisorI must dissagree."

"I was not reffering to their physical beauty. The King is interested in a woman who has a mind of her own. They must have a little fight in them. And i believe that this tournament will bring such females near and far. All we have to do is sit back and look out for anyone who sparks his interest."

"I hope it will be as simple as you say. If the law wasn't ..."

"Be advised Councilor, he is the King andif hechooses to adjust the law then he has every power to do as he see fit!" Glaring at the Councilor Cruz added "See that you always remeber that."

**Mimbek's Ship**

"So you see my dear, it was not enough that Vegeta humiliated our family he had to inflict such gross evils to you my darling daughter as well. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there in time to stop him."

Glaring at the food before her Biana replied "You wouldn't have been strong enough to stop him from raping me anyhow. Vegeta's strong, very strong." Pushing her chair backwards Biana stood and headed for the entrance of the ship.

: _Insignificant Pig, how dare he! You may be strong Vegeta but I am the heir of Planet's Vegeta's throne! It is my birthright to become the strongest of all sayajins, a super sayajin_. :

Stepping unto Planet Nortel's soil Biana began her training. Determined to reach her goal of the legendary and bringing her must hated adversary  
to his knees.

TBC...

**AN: How was that? I hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know!**


	4. Planet Vegeta here we come!

**_Planet Vegeta here we come!_**

Planet Nortel

Biana's days were spent training and eating. Day after day she felt her power level rising. But something was missing, despite her strenuous efforts Biana realized that training solo would only get her so far. She needed to gauge her strength against someone who was worthy.

Walking towards the ship she saw her father sitting cross-legged at the steps.

"Dad?" she asked tentatively, she hated to disturb him while he meditated

"Yes Biana?"

"I need to train."

Opening his eyes he looked quizzically at his blue haired daughter "What have you been doing the past few weeks?"

Crossing her arms Biana scowled "You know what I mean. I need a challenge. Training here all by myself is not doing me any good."

Mimbek stood calmly looking intently at his daughter "Fight me."

"HA! right dad, really you are a good fighter and all but you are rusty!" waving her hands dismissing the suggestion as she turned away from him.

Mimbek's thought : _the wretched whore, how dare she laugh at me, I'll simply show her how bad it is for her to make assumptions_ :

"Besides, I don't want to kill you by accident, you could..."

Biana's sentence wasn't completed as she was kicked in her knees from behind, sending her tumbling towards the dirt. Raising herself unto her palms she craned her neck to look at her father. : _wow, this just might be something after all_ : She stood and brushed the dirt from her clothes while she turned and faced her father. She folded her arms and inclined her head to the left and asked

"Are you sure?"

"Never make assumptions about your enemy."

Nodding her head once emphasizing her understanding of her father's lesson she crouched into a fighting position. Mimbek watched her emotions changed from an amusing tone to one of business with a deadly glint in her eyes.

: _Good _: He charged forwards punching mercilessly at her. But each punch was met with an instinctive block of her hands. Minutes passed as the dance of punch block continued. He swung at the left of her head, she blocked with her left hand. He swung to give he an uppercut which connected with bone breaking ferocity. Her head whipped back from his punch, while her knee flew upwards to his stomach. When her knee impacted, Mimbek doubled over from the contact. Bringing her head forward to look at her opponent Biana fazed behind him wrenching his hands behind him.

"My, my old man, you pack quite a punch." Placing her knee in the middle of his back Biana pulled at his arms twisting them until her ears were rewarded with a comforting crack.

Mimbek screamed her name pleading with her to stop. "BianaBorka that is enough!"

Blinking her eyes at the scene before her Biana emerged from her blood thirsty daze. She realized that her father was on his knees with this back turned to her with both hands firmly clasped in hers.

Releasing his hands Biana said "Dad, oh, dad I'm sorry, what have I done!"

"Calm down, just get me in the regeneration tank."

Shaking her head Biana lifted her father and flew towards the ship.

After placing her father into the regeneration tank, Biana decided to pass the time. She saw a panel under the room's porthole. The panel had hundreds of buttons and levers, reaching out her slender fingers she pushed a button. The screen cracked to life displaying various information.

"Whew, at least I didn't blow up the ship. I wonder what this is. Project integration. Hmm, sounds interesting."

Pushing the enter key she was presented with a password display box.

"Password, wonder why dad has this information under so much lock and key." Moved by an unknown impulse to crack the code Biana's slender fingers typed different word combinations onto the keyboard. Hours passed and Biana was still unable to break the code. Frowning her disgust in her failure she stood and walked over to where her father was.

: _It's not dad's name, our home planet, this planet's name, nothing worked. It's not mom's name either. Maybe it has something to do with The __Vegetas._:

Just as she was about to move back to the screen the tank alerted her that the regeneration process was complete.

"Oh shit, I better shut down the computer before dad finds out I've been sneaking in his stuff."

Rushing over to the screen she applied the emergency shut down. And just as the screen went blank Biana heard her father tapping on the glass for her to release him.

Stepping out after Biana opened the tank Mimbek asked "What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just standing vigil over my father while he lay quietly in the tank. Dad I'm really sorry about earlier."

"That's O.K. after all you did warn me." he replied while smiling at her : _she has become stronger than I thought. I guess Kakarot's gene was not the wrong choice after all_.:

"We are leaving in two hours for a place where you will definitely get to practice your skills."

Biana smirked "I see, and what made you change your mind?"

"I know when I'm licked, get some rest, I'll wake you when we get there."

Biana nodded, then exited the medical lab and headed towards her room. Mimbek then turned his attention to the panel where he saw her standing.

Turning the screen on he realized that his daughter had accidentally stumbled onto his secret.

: _This will not do. The curious bitch will ruin everything_. :

Mimbek closed the screen and walked in the same direction his daughter did, determined that his next brainwashing session will eliminate _all_ of her past. Everything from her scientific interests to her love of a favorite color. All she will know is the lust for revenge against Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta

"My Lord, the invitations have been broadcast to neighboring planets." Ramgeet announced stepping into the GR..

"Fine, when will the competition begin?"

"In two days."

"What is the procedure?"

"The Councilors have decided that the fights should be separated, males in one league and females in another. The last female standing will fight me, and the last male standing will fight my second in command, Ovando."

: _Ovando -snort- that oversized midget. I'll be surprised he survives this tournament_: "Whatever, as long as it is entertaining. Did you send the information through the GR. computer systems for earth?"

"No my Lord, I sent a general message.."

"Shut up, everyone one that stupid planet are week, the only ones who may have a chance in this tournament is kakarott and the other idiots that are always around him. So the general message you sent would serve no purpose." Walking over to the main computer in the GR.. Vegeta typed his code and password. As soon as his password was verified the system started it's dial-up to it's corresponding computer located on planet earth.

Mimbek's Ship

Biana sat in the control room of the ship. With her legs propped up on the panel before her, looking out as the stars sped pass the front screen.

"Dad, the coordinates says we are heading for Planet Vegeta. Why?"

"That is where you will get your training Biana." Mimbek replied

Biana turned quizzically at her father, running her fingers through her hair she replied "But isn't it dangerous, I mean I'm not yet ready to face Vegeta."

"Don't worry, no one will recognize you. Look under the panel here take the scissors cut your hair and apply the hair dye."

Pulling out a box and looking inside Biana realized that her father had definitely put a lot of thought into his plan. But she was still a little unsure, yes Planet Vegeta had the best fighters thus it would be the best place to train but Biana was sure someone would still recognize her.  
"O.K. but I'm not sure about this."

"Do not question me! Just do it!. Listen, Everyone thinks I am dead. Vegeta thinks your dead cause he left you all battered and bruised. Also with the black hair no one will look twice at you. But if they do you kill them. "

"O.K." Biana stood and walked out of the room towards her bed chamber to begin her transformation.

Earth

"Honey, your computer is beeping."

"I'll be right there it must be a message from Vegeta. Maybe he found Bulma!"

Mrs. Briefs stood immediately at the mention of her daughter's name. Day after day she sat and waited for Vegeta to send word that he had found

Bulma, but the information never came. Now, after so many weeks, the computer that her husband made to pick up the frequency of the GR.. Vegeta has was jumping to life.  
"Do you think we should call the others, so that we can all look at it at the same time?" Mr. Brief's asked while he entered the living room, but his wife was simply staring at the computer cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Mr. Brief walked over to her and said. "Calm down love, it is simply a message, please do not get your hopes up just in case it is not good news." Enveloping her into a bear hug to smooth her worries Mr. Briefs rubbed her back reassuringly.  
"Call the others." was whispered before she removed herself from his embrace and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make refreshments."

Mr. Brief dialed the number to Goku's home "Hey Goku, can you stop by the house a while?"  
...  
"Yes it's a message from Vegeta, but we haven't opened it as yet we are waiting for the whole gang. "  
...  
"See you in thirty minutes then." Mr. Brief hung up and sat in his chair awaiting the arrival of his daughter's closest friends. Thinking back, he remembered the time Bulma first decided she must go on a scavenger hunt to search for the mystical Dragon Balls, along the way she met all sorts of people, some good, some bad. Now she was on another quest, he knew she was alive, Vegeta believed so and so would he. And right now he knew she was once more trying to find her way safely home.

"When will the others be here honey?" Mrs. Brief said breaking her husband out of his thoughts

"Goku says in thirty minuets."

"Oh my, that young man, I keep forgetting that he is able to move from one place to the next," she snapped her fingers "Just like that, in the blink of an eye!" She giggled remembering the times he would pop-in unannounced scaring Bulma to death, thus resulting in Bluma's scolding. She moved the tray of sandwiches to the table.

"Honey do you think that will be enough?"

"No silly, this is just for everyone else, Goku's share is in the kitchen!" Sitting beside her husband Mrs. Briefs took up her formally discarded magazine. "Hmm lets see, what type of flowers does Vegeta like again..."

"Hey! We are here! lets open the message!" Goku said as he fazed in with his entire gang of friends

"My boy what took you so long?"

"Hi Mrs. Briefs!"

"Oh hello Gohan, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine!"

"Hello Mrs. Briefs how are you holding up?" Chichi asked sitting beside her friends mother

"I'm O.K. sweetheart, and you? I hope you are not worrying too much, after all Vegeta is calling so it must means he found her or at least has a lead!"

"I hope so." Chichi replied looking sorrowfully at the computer screen as Doctor Briefs switched it on. The crowd settled around the screen while Piccolo and 18 stood at the corner of the room watching them.

The screen jumped to life and Vegeta's face was displayed on it's monitor "Still the same crowd of losers."  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said waving madly at the screen

"Shut up! Your the loser, loser! just tell us what you have to say and get on with it!" Chichi screeched burned by the insult.  
"Hey Vegeta, have you found Bulma yet? Is she O.K.? Can we see her?" Goku yelled while pushing his way towards the screen craning his neck painfully to the side trying to see who was beside Vegeta

"No."  
A collective sigh was heard then silence.

"Oh quit playing Vegeta, is she not there then who is that beside you?"

"That's Ramgeet Kakarot."

"Oh, Hey Ramgeeeet! So if Bulma's not there then why did you call?"

"There is to be a martial arts tournament here and you are invited."

"Wow really, thanks Vegeta."

"Do take it as anything special Kakarot, all neighboring planets are invited. Besides it's good to know skilled the planetary fighters are."

"Oh, cool! Why didn't we have something like here?"

"For one thing, your low level planet isn't even aware of the existence of other planets. But we are straying from the point. You are invited."

"Sure we'll be there Vegeta right guys!"

"But Goku, why? Are you trying to get rid of me? You are always going of somewhere to train."

"Yeah Chi, but at least I come home every evening."

"That is not the point Mister! What are you teaching our son huh! that fighting is the only way to survive? Oh no you don't if it was all up to you all Gohan would do is fight and get his clothes torn and bruises all over!"  
"Not to interrupt this wonderful family moment." Krillin interjected" but thanks but no thanks Vegeta, but you can call if you need help with anything to do with Bulma."

Dr. Briefs spoke up for the first time since computer came to life. "I'm sorry Krillin but, we only have the one ship you came back in. so if Goku goes in that one there is no more to leave earth, well not in another two years or so, I'm working on a second one right now. So you must decide now, beside I think it's best you all go. while Vegeta and Goku are distracted with the tournament maybe you can pick up something in regards to Bulma."

"Listen old man, I don't need your help or the help of any other person there. I've wasted enough time talking, just bring whoever you want to Kakarot." And then the screen went blank. Krillin moved to talk with his wife while Yamchua ate from the plate of refreshments

"Cool! an intergalactic martial arts tournament!"

"Oh no Gohan you're not going!"

"Oh mom" Chichi's first born whined

"Don't' oh mom me! You have your studies to concentrate on!"

"Well chichi don't you want little Gohan here to know a little about his ancestors?" Goku asked stunning the group of friends to silence "I mean he is half sayajin, and it is only fair that he knows his heritage."

"BBBBuutt, what?" Chichi stared at her husband clearly stunned by his well thought out question

"And since Planet Vegeta is there it would be good for hi to relate actual sayajin culture from the few scant stories he heard from me or Vegeta. So I think he should go. It is history after all"

"Wwwell, I I think, I I" : _what, now my husband is playing mind games with me_: " Fine just this one time Goku, and that's it!" Chichi walked to the table laden with refreshments mumbling about men and their stupid desire to fight. Sitting she started to chew on a cucumber sandwich.

"Wow, Goku, you actually got her to agree with you. way to go man." Krillin said while patting him on the back

"Yeah, thanks dad!"

"No problem Gohan. So how bout it Krillin?" Goku looked at his childhood friend pleadingly

"No man."

"Come on, it'll be fun"

"Now where have I heard that before." scratching his head in mock concentration "oh that's it Bulma once used that line the first time I went to Planet Vegeta!"

"So is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Great, lets all get packed! We can leave in two days time!"

"Yeah!" Gohan screamed jumping into the air

TBC

AN: I'm a little dissapointed thatthis story doesn't grab my former readers interest. But i'm still gratefull for the suport of all other reviewers out there. Thanks once again for your reviews!


	5. Planet Vegeta here we come2

: _what_ : Mental thoughts 

**Planet Vegeta-Palace**

: _Those imbeciles, how dear the old man insinuate that I'll be distracted. I must speak with Cruz, it's been a while since I got an update from her_. :

Walking out of the Gravity Room, Vegeta headed towards the outer gates of his palace.

"My Lord!" Ramgeet called while running after him "Your highness, where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" she asked while moving into step with him

"Ramgeet, do I look like a child that needs to be protected! Get lost! Go train or something!"

Ramgeet stopped walking at Vegeta's insult staring at his retreating back : _He needs some time to think. What the old earth man said struck a nerve. -sigh- I hope we find Bulma soon. Or at least, I hope the tournaments will highlight a worthy substitute. I must admit, when Cruz told me of the Councilors plan I was a little skeptical, but, now that I think about it, it just may be a good idea_.: Turning on her heels she headed back to complete her tasks for the day.

**Mimbek's ship**

"Geee, this black dye isn't half bad," Biana said examining her reflection in the mirror "I wonder how short I should cut it?" holding up the scissors she reached for her black hair. Placing the cutting shears at the start of her neck she removed the excess hair below this starting line. She pulled a few strands over her forehead allowing them to fall just above her right eye. Then she combed the remainder into a pony tail at the top of her head, then once more removed the excess that hung from the pony tail. When she was finished her change was astonishing. "That's it, I look like a boy! Well from the fact that I have these boobs pressing from my chest I can pass for a guy... Hmmmm, I am gorgeous, for a guy look-alike."

With a smirk of approval for her change she added "I bet girls will just swoon over me. Time to show dad the change."

Biana moved from the mirror and changed into a royal blue tank top. She added a silver gray shorts jump suite that just covered her bottom and had an opening in the front from the neck to waist. Putting on matching calf-high boots she exited her bed chamber. While walking along she heard her father in the speakers

"Biana, report to the control room we are about to land."

Minutes after his announcement the control room's doors opened and Mimbek looked behind him to asses Bulma's changes

"Well, well, you are definitely not the same person that left here an hour ago. Come, sit down, I'm just about to apply the ships landing sequence."

Looking out the window Biana noticed that they were landing in the woods "Dad? why are we landing here? O.K. so you don't want anyone to know we are here but the is no clearing anywhere."

Ignoring Bulma's concern Mimbek directed the ship to an area of woodland which shimmered then disappeared.

"Oh I see, it's a camouflage, good thinking dad!"

"Why don't we get something to eat." Mimbek said getting up from his seat and walking towards the ships exit.

: _besides the sooner I see how well she does against other Sayajins the sooner I can plot my revenge against Vegeta_.:

Mimbek exited his ship and stood outside glaring at the trees before him. He was angry at the memories they brought. This was where his first plan to kill Vegeta failed. He underestimated the young prince. And thus paid dearly for his mistake. But not his time, this time he was determined never to make the same mistake twice.

Bulma walked out of the ship and stood beside her father. Noticing his angered expression she asked

"What's up?"

"This was where it happened."

"You mean this was where Vegeta raped me?" Was her questioned response, while she looked around her. Her jaws were clenched as were her fists, she understood her father's anger, and I pained her to see him relive her humiliation. He was helpless to aid her and she knew that that feeling tore him apart. It was a shame she remembered little about it, but whether or not she remembered, the very situation disgusted her. How dear he.

"Let's go dad, I feel like a drink."

Both walked away from the ship deeply ingrossed in their own angry thoughts of what took place in these woods.

An hour passed and they were now nearing the markets, the smells assaulted Biana's sensitive nostrils. : _ugh, geeze these peasants stink. I guess being cooped up in the palace shielded me from their awful stench_.:

Looking around at the beings that passed her, ignoring her as they go along their own business, she saw auctions of various kinds, Biana

observed however that some of the auctions were for food and salves. Weaker beings which were captured on other planetary raids were brought

here to be sold to the highest bidder.

"The bar is just over there Biana, go in I'll join you shortly."

"O.K." Walking in the direction her father pointed Biana entered through the glass doors of the bar. Going straight for the bartender she looked at the various display of drinks. What should she order, for some reason these drinks were unfamiliar to her. The only drink that came to mind was beer. So she decided to try for that.

"Hey,"

"What do you want boy?"

:_boy, wow my hair is really that low_: "Give me a beer."

"What?" was his bored response

"A beer, what, you deaf or something?"

"Listen idiot, we don't serve beer here,"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the bartender's response Biana glared at him. : _doesn't serve beer, what kind of stupid bar is this_:

--Flash Back--

He was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes. Battled received scars adorned his face but still could not hide the handsome man beneath. He walked towards Bulma "Hey babe want to go get some drinks?"

"Sure why not, I've been at this desk all day, a little drink is what's needed to relax my mind."

We walked to a nearby building, going straight for the bartender. He was cleaning a drinking glass, but as soon as we stooped before him he responded

"Beer as usual miss?"

"Sure." Biana replied, looking across from her she noticed that her companion was no longer by her side but was talking to another woman in the bar. Instantaneously anger flared inside her at the sight of his flirting

"Yamchua you pig!"

--End Flash Back--

Blinking her eyes to clear her vision and confusion Biana once again tried her order, this time she wasn't taking no for an answer "Listen idiot" grabbing him towards her by his shirt "I want a beer, and I need it now!"

Another man, tall and burly with deep red hair, entered the conversation cutting off the bartender's response "Cool it Loca, this boy obviously doesn't belong here. Gimmie a listh and keep it coming."

"Hey, I was here first, I'm not done ordering!"

"Idiot shut up and get outta my sight before I kill you for looking so ugly." Taking his drink the tall Sayajin turned and headed over to his table.

Clenching her jaw Biana turned and leaned against the nearest rail and replied "Look weakling, it's obvious you don't know when someone important is in your presence."

Freezing in mid gulp the Sayajin glared at Biana "Hn, just for that, I decided that I'll kill you!" Putting down his now empty container the giant of a Sayajin approached her, he stopped a few inches from her and sniffed "You don't have the smell of battle drawn blood. You're cocky for someone who has never seen battles."

Clenching her fists Biana smirked at him "That doesn't matter, it shouldn't be that hard to teach -you- a lesson."

Sniffing again he shouted "Well what do you know, a weak woman wants to fight me, Ovando, a high ranking guard of Vegeta's army! hahahahaha!"

--Scene Change--

"It is good that you came to see me Highness."

"Let's hope this is not a waste of my time."

Stepping away from the entrance of her chambers Cruz responded "Won't you come in?"

"Listen Cruz, I came here."

"I know why your here, it is for the same reason your here everyday," she interrupted while sitting at her table and returning to sipping her drink.

It was drinking this very liquid she received her revelation. She wasn't expecting to get the information so easily, but it was. Mimbek had returned and he wasn't alone. Strange for him to have his guard down, but she didn't care, his careless actions worked to her advantage. Days she had tried to find him, days spent reporting failure after failure to her king. And now he had finally returned,

"Am I supposed to wait all day woman, what is your update for today!" He exclaimed clenching his fists in anticipation.

Watching his familiar actions she answered "Mimbek has returned, and so has Bulma."

Staring blankly at her Vegeta asked "where, and why am I unable to sense her?"

"It was strange at first but it's her. however I must warn you Vegeta she has changed."

"Obviously, hence preventing me from picking up her usual ki signal! Spit it out Cruz tell me everything you know!"

"I know nothing much, All I can tell you is Mimbek has experimented with her, and from the fact that she has survived I will say that it was successful. The strange thing is, there is nothing familiar about her, if it wasn't for me tapping into Mimbek's thoughts I wouldn't know."

"Do you know where are they now?"

"In the markets."

: _finally, now I'll personally kill this traitor, slow and painful_.: Thinking of various ways to inflict pain Vegeta increased his steps towards his goal.

Walking arms crossed over his chest Vegeta stalked into the markets. As he waked by each stall, the patrons would stop and bow. However this action was completely unnoticed by the their king.

"Oh, my king! Have you come to buy a slave?" a peddler asked jumping in front of Vegeta's path and walking backwards to accommodate the still moving royal.

"Get lost!"

Dragging a female to him the peddler continued "But majesty, this is a fine specimen of Tion, she cooks, clean, and have very good stamina. And look I'm sure you'll find her pleasant to look at!" The peddler ended while pushing the female into Vegeta's face.

Sneering his disgust Vegeta smacked the woman aside and grabbed the peddler by the throat "When I say get lost, I mean get lost, it was not a request."

Gasping for air, the peddler shook his head indicating that he now understood the situation.

Seeing his response Vegeta released him and continued on his way. Walking by a bar Vegeta heard shouting, moving towards a window he realized that a fight was about to start.

------------------------------------------------  
Sneering at his proclamation Biana threw the first blow. She punched him in the nose an action which startled Ovando into silence.

"O.K. bitch you asked for it." Lunging for her Ovando came up empty handed and unbalanced, as Biana sidestepped to her right, as a result he fell head first to the floor.

Bending at the knees Biana whispered into the warriors ears "You have to do better than that."

Growling his frustration Ovando sprang to his feet swinging his fists blindly at her. Instinctually Biana flipped backwards bringing her legs over her head successfully kicking Ovando off balance once more.

"Commeon big guy, that all you got!" Biana screamed at her opponent, breathing heavily slightly exhausted from her antics, she crouched in a fighting stance. Ovando once more charged towards her punching while she blocked. Smirking at him Biana kneed him between his legs causing him to double over in pain.

"Ha!" was Biana's triumphant cry as she kicked Ovando full fledge in the face. Her kick sent him flying across the room crumpling chairs as he passed. Standing triumphantly with her hands on her hips Biana walked to the bartender.

"Now, I'll have hmm lets see, a listh."

"VaNdO BLAZE!"

Spinning at the exclamation Biana saw a strong concentration of energy heading her way. It's speed was too fast and unexpected to move so she did the only thing that came to her, crossing her hands in an X position across her face and upper body Biana braced for impact.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Tell me what is the prince up to. Are you keeping an eye on him?"

"Yes Mimbek, there is to be a tournament, all neighboring planets are invited. It is said that the prince will choose a mate from the female contestants."

"I see." :this may prove useful, perhaps Bulma can catch his attention, gain his trust then when he least expects it kill him: "I'll talk to you later councilor."

TBC...

AN: this is an altered verson i hope its better. Let me know.


	6. We meet again

: _what_ : mental thoughts

Disclaimer: know i don't remember every putting one of these. Nothing bad happened yet. ;D

**We meet again**

Stepping over the rubble of the building Vegeta was surprised to find that she was still breathing, the strange thing was, it is Bulma but she was different. Ofcourse there was nothing different when she decided to argue with Ovando the difference was she was able to fight him matching strength for strength ,blow for blow. she fought like a Sayajin.

"Ovando"  
"Your Highness, what are you doing here? I mean what are your orders Highness?"

"Take the woman to the palace clinic, meet me in the throne room."

Leaving as stuttering Ovando behind Vegeta exited the devastated bar. : _if Bulma' s here then Mimbek should be close by_:

--Scene Change--

: _I'm not so sure about this plan of action however, Vegeta may recognize her, despite her hair color... No the reward is too great not to continue with my plan. I just have to find a way to get Bulma into the palace unnoticed_ : Scratching his chin in thought Mimbek entered the bar he previously pointed out to his -daughter-. Looking around Mimbek was surprised at the state of the building, the scorched remainders of a few tables and chairs could be seen at one side of the room. while others were broken into pieces at the opposite side. Walking over to the bartender he asked "What happened here?"

"Ovando happened."

"What does that mean?"

"He challenged some idiot and the fool accepted. -snort- Idiot, Ovando is the second in command of Vegeta's army. Everyone knows that he is third strongest of this planet and getting him riled up was not a good thing to do, unless you had a death wish."

Looking around Mimbek had the sinking feeling that Bulma was the -idiot- the bartender was now referring to. After all, she had a very quick tongue and was never one to back down. The question now was is she still alive. "What happened to the guy he fought?"

snort "Ovando took her back to the palace, by order of the King."

"Her?" : _how would he know that Bulma is female? she wasn't so slow minded as to let that secret slip_:

"Yeah, Ovando figured out that he was challenged by a female, that got him even more riled up, the poor thing didn't even saw it coming."

: _hmmm, this may work to my advantage. I must speak with the councilor so that he can keep an eye on_ _thing_s:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Darkness, moisture. Those were the sensations which assaulted her dazed mind. Why, what was happening, like a frightened child she whimpered

her fears. Reflexively she curled her fingers into a fist. She hated the unknown, even though she often feared the unknown her anger almost usually overrode such fear.

Voices are around me now, whispering, probing, what do they want? I must open my eyes, but they feel so heavy, weary. I feel different now, the moisture is slowly drying up, now my eyelids didn't feel so heavy. Blinking I observed my surroundings, where am I? I was naked again, why is it that every time I loose consciousness I awake with no clothes on! I noticed the mask over my face, a regeneration tank? Did dad find me. I suddenly felt sick. Sick with disappointment, I failed him, my first fight and I disgraced him by loosing, a shameful loss. I should have been more observant and expected his attack. It's no use now complaining about it now. I must get out and train even harder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mimbek's thought : _Now that the councilor is updated, I need to return to my ship to keep an eye on my insurance policy_.:

Walking as fast as his feet can carry him, he hurried along the forest floor. Stopping in mid stride he turned around scanning the woods behind him. Something was not right, the area was quiet, no birds. Someone was following him, and this time he knew it was a strong possibility that he would not make it to the ship this time. Spinning around he ran, pumping his arms to propel himself faster forward. He could feel it now, the cold sensation, of knowing that he was going to die. After running for five nonstop minutes Mimbek now realized it was useless. Stopping by a tree to catch his breath Mimbek began to regret his exercise routine, he now wished he had spent more time developing his physical abilities, instead of just his mental ones.

"We meet again."

Mimbek froze, the unmistakable voice of Vegeta once again brought the cold sensation to his body, but this time it amplified ten fold.

"This time you won't escape so easily." Walking towards Mimbek just like an animal stalking it's prey Vegeta launched with a satisfied smirk adorning his face. Finally Mimbek will pay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Vegeta returned to the palace with blood and the smell of victory coating his entire being. Grabbing a towel from one of his attendants he entered the throne room where he saw Ovando waiting for him as ordered.

"Ovando."

Kneeling before his king he responded "Yes your Highness."

"Tell me about the person you were fighting in the bar." Vegeta continued wiping the blood from his face and arms

"Well, she is nobody highness." Shifting under his king's piercing gaze he wished he had answered differently. "She actually thought she could

out fight me." Holding his head high he concluded "She clearly is someone who does not know of my strength."

"I didn't call you in here to gloat Ovando." Vegeta sneered "The woman has potential, ofcourse someone as dimwitted as you would not have noticed... Ramgeet,"

Stepping by Ovando's side Ramgeet also bowed upon acknowledgment "Yes my lord?"

"I think she would make an excellent addition to our guards. Her technique needs to be polished, see to it."

"As you wish."

"But she is weak!" Ovando exclaimed "She doesn't deserved a post among our guards!"

"Enough! ...She was able to catch you off guard twice... kicking you across the room like a rag doll. Disgusting! You do not make decisions here. She will be trained! Now get out of my sight."

Jumping to attention Ovando exited. Looking at Ovando's retreating back Ramgeet remarked "You think this person have the potential? Our training a rigorous, persons who are now successful guards were groomed from birth."

"I am aware of the training techniques Ramgeet." Vegeta sneered. " I do not justify my actions to you."

"Forgive my forwardness Highness." Bowing low to the floor to express her apology "If I may Highness?"

"What is it now!"

"People are arriving for the tournament. One group in particular I think you will be interested in."

"Get to the point woman."

"The group from earth have arrived would you like me to direct them to the preparation grounds?"

"No have someone bring them here"

"As you wish, I 'll attend to the female now."

Sitting in the darkness of his throne room Vegeta replayed the bar fight in his mind-eyes. Bulma was finally here. With significant changes but aspects of her personality was still in tact... In fact the changes will work for his advantage, now she was even more Sayajin. She was fast, and cleaver while fighting, two necessary traits needed to be a good warrior but the most important thing that intrigued him was the fact that just before she lost consciousness a small flicker of golden aura appeared around her frame. It figures, being transformed into a Sayajin wouldn't be enough for the overachiever, she had to be the best. She definitely had the potential. And soon he will complete their bonding.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Is she awake?"

"Yes general Ramgeet. She is in cell #5"

Walking towards cell #5 Ramgeet noticed Ovando standing by the opening of the medical room. "Walk with me Ovando."

"General!" Snapping to attention "I was not aware,"

"You seemed troubled." Ramgeet remarked while walking from Ovando allowing him to follow close behind

"No, it's just that, my lady I'm not questioning the King's judgment but why her."

"It sounds like your pride is hurt Ovando. Beaten by a mere woman. I thought you would have been used to that by now."

"It's not the fact that she is a woman General it's the fact that she obviously have never been trained before and "

"And you just can't seem to understand how she is so better than you"

grunt "I don not appreciate your.."

"Enough with the childish whining. Face it you maybe wouldn't have beaten her if it was not for that blast you sent while her back was turned.

She will be trained and given a post among the royal guards. Besides you can get your revenge by beating her in the tournaments." Stopping before cell 5 Ramgeet punched in a code "In any case you will be assisting me with her training."

Jumping to her feet Biana glared at the opening of the cell's door. : _finally, now is my chance to get out of here_. :  
She examined her guards carefully, she recognized the tall man from before. the sight of him opened the flood gates of her defeat before him.

Growling her anger and shame she folded her arms and glanced at the second person. She was cloth in a simple blue full body spandex suite with a Sayajin armor. : _the big guy may take a while to overcome but I think I can take her_: Planning a strategy Biana took a step backwards into the shadows of the cell.

Smirking at the prisoners action Ramgeet asked "What is your name woman?"

Silence

"Fine I'll tell you why your here and not dead."

Biana scoffed at her proclamation "Dead?"

"Yes, attacking a guard of the court is punishable by death. You were lucky the King was there to stop Ovando from finishing you off."

: _the king?...Vegeta was there, he saw me, did he recognize me_: steeling her jaw she sneered "Why?"

"His highness says you are to be trained to be apart of his royal guards." At the end of her statement Ramgeet observed an instantaneous change of facial expression, one of surprise, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

"So your saying," Biana began while advancing towards the duo "If I refuse you'll kill me."

"Yes." Ovando answered hoping that he would have the pleasure of killing her.

Noting his eagerness to kill Biana decided that he must be rally pissed by the very idea. She liked it, one she was able to piss this big idiot of and two she would be able to get closer to Vegeta. but she must be subtle. She cannot let him know of her purpose, this was working out better than she thought. "O.K."

"Training will begin...now!" running towards a startled Biana Ramgeet rammed her elbow into her chest.

Recovering from her shock Biana stated to block her 'teacher's' blows. While punching Ramgeet whispered into Biana's ear "First lesson use your surroundings."

: _use your surroundings, what is she trying to say_:

With each blow Ramgeet forced Biana further and further into a corner of the cell. Looking behind her Biana realized that she was quickly running out of room. with now where to go she knew that she was trapped. Looking up she noticed that there were bars above, jumping she grabbed for the bars and kicked Ramgeet in the face. While Ramgeet was of balance Biana jumped behind her as she landed she kicked Ramgeet's legs from beneath her. loosing her footing Ramgeet fell hard whacking her head against he wall. Jumping around to see the result Biana stood waiting for more attack either from Ovando or Ramgeet. Slowly Ramgeet stood wiping the blood which trickled down the side of her mouth.

"Good. Ovando will show you around and continue your training for the rest of the day. Oh and I should probably tell you, all guards including trainees will be entering into a fighting tournament tomorrow. So lets hope you survive huh, we'll really hate to loose you so soon" Walking away to continue her own training Ramgeet could help but feel something familiar about the new recruit, deciding to see if she can find out what was so familiar she decide to talk with Cruz.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

"And this is where..." Ovando spoke but every word he uttered was lost to Biana she was trying to remember where she had met General Ramgeet. Why did she seem so familiar. For some reason it felt wrong to be fighting against her, she felt like an ally. Ovando however held a different aura, he was big, strong, he she did not know, nothing about him was familiar. And that was the trouble why was Ramgeet so familiar and Ovando was not? Ramming into what seemed like a wall Biana failed to realize that Ovando had stopped and now stood at attention.

Looking around him Biana saw a man standing regally before Ovando. Despite his height, his aura screamed respect, he was slightly shorter than Ovando but taller than her. He wore the a similar blue spandex as Ramgeet which hid nothing from the imagination. His armor was different however, it was not plain, rather it had a golden circle with the outline of a V in the center. (AN: I made this up of course so no flames.) his garment was made complete with gloves and black shoes which had gold tipped toes. allowing her eyes to travel upwards her breath caught in her throat as she met his dark piercing eyes.

"I asked you a question woman."

"What?"

Nudging me forward Ovando responded "Tell his majesty your name."

"Oh, Biana." Noticing Ovando making gestures out of the corner of my eyes I realized that he wanted me to bow. Fed up with his antics I shouted "all right I'll bow geez don't have a cow!" Bending at the waist Biana failed to realize the questioning look on Vegeta's face

: _she doesn't recognize me_...: his thoughts were cut short by a shout across the field. Looking towards the voice Vegeta realized Goku waving at him.

"Hey Vegeta can we go sparing now!"

"Carry on Ovando." staking away from Ovando and Biana Vegeta made his way towards Goku. He will need to investigate the matter of her memory later.

"That's Vegeta, King Vegeta, were you born in a cave or something, when the king address you bow in acknowledgment!"

Staring after Vegeta Biana clenched her fists swearing to herself that soon her families name will be avenged.

TBC...


	7. Invitation to Dinner?

: _ahhhhh! _: mental speech 

**Invitation to dinner?**

Rubbing her sore shoulders Biana headed for her chambers after a long day of training. : _Ovando was difficult to keep pace with but after a few sessions I easily got into the swing of things. He taught me a lot today, I hate to admit it, but he is a good fighter_.:

Allowing her mind to drift back to the day's activities she remembered Ovando reminding her to sign up for the competition tomorrow. As soon as her first training session ended she went and submitted her name for the martial arts competition. There were two females who entered, she was the third. Ramgeet was at the head of the list as the one to beat, which is understandable since she is the head of Vegeta's royal guards. She however was ranked as the least likely to survive the first round, scoffing at their premature assumptions Biana decided that their thinking, after they see what she can do, will change.

Groaning as once again her legs began to throb in pain she looked down seeing that they were once more bleeding. Two identical cuts on both legs, a long gash along her calf muscles all because she made the mistake and turned her back to her opponent. she will never make such a mistake again. Three doors down from her assigned chambers she noticed one of Planet Vegeta's messengers standing at her door. Standing before him with her hands on her hips she demanded the reason of his presence.

"The King will like to speak with you, get cleaned up, you will be dining with him tonight."

:_of course he wants to see me, the basterd probably sees me as anotherfucking palace whore._.: growling her distaste for the invitation Biana deduced that now the King's true motive has been revealed. Her being in his army was just an excuse for him to get closer to her perhaps ordering her to do unthinkable disgusting things. Snarling at the messenger she announced her defiance to accept her presumed role : _if he thinks I'm just going to lay down and let him walk all over me then he has another thing coming_ : "I'm busy!" Pushing the startled guard fromher door she entered her room slamming the door shut.

Stripping off her tattered clothing she ignored the throbbing feeling that her refusal of Vegeta's 'invitation' will result in catastrophic events.

Stepping into the shower she allowed the spray of water to soothe her wounds. soaking in the peace she got from her bath, thinking back to why she was here in the palace she realized that not once since her consciousness did she think of her father. Frowning at this she realized that she was a terrible daughter, turning of the water she decided that she would take a walk to their ship to update her father on the day's events.

A knock at he door interrupted her thoughts, yelling for the person to enter Biana exited the bathe with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Busy doing what!"

Stumbling at the harsh tone Biana stared at her _King_. He was here to make sure she accepted the 'invitation'. : _Well well, it seems it wasn't an __invitation after all_.: Reluctantly bowing before him Biana answered his question "I needed to be rested for the first round of competition tomorrow." As an after thought she added "...my Lord."

Tensing as he watched Bulma bowed before him he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by her actions. Allowing his eyes to travel over her exposed flesh brought up buried feelings he once had for the blue haired woman. But her hair wasn't blue anymore, going back to the first time he saw her since her recovery he realized that the woman who stood before him may not be the same woman that was stolen. "Do you remember me?"

: _remember him, how can I forget the animal who stole the throne from my father, the animal that raped and banished me from my planet: _"Remember you my Lord?"

"Don't play games with me woman, what did Mimbek do to you?"

Peering into his dark orbs Biana felt uncertain, was she seeing concern in his eyes. :_Why, why is he concern, about her, and what is he talking about, does he know who I am did he figure out that I am Mimbek's daughter. Did he see through my disguise_: "Mimbek?" Looking at her feet she repeated a lie "Wasn't he the man who was banished for treason from this planet? What would he do to me?"

Noticing her guarded answer Vegeta was slowly loosing patience, "Listen woman, Mimbek did something to you and I want to know what it is."

Stepping closer to her he raised her head with his fingers " and I'll find out whether you help me... or not."

Gasping at his close proximity Biana could believe what she was hearing, or seeing, unconsciously drew in he scent then responded "I will give you all the assistance you need you highness." Raising her eyes to meet his she felt lost in his dark pupils, drinking in the dark cool look as it was a drug she felt her self being crushed into his embrace. So warm, so comforting, so right, A knock broke them from the spell they cast one each other, as she jumped from his arms she realized with dreaded certainty what was about to take place if the knock hadn't interrupted them. Growling her anger and confusion she shouted for her third visitor to enter her room : _perhaps I __should meet them at the door instead of allowing them entrance so easily_: "Your highness," trying to keep the coldness from her eyes she continued to address him "I will accompany shortly. Please allow me to dress appropriately."

Grunting his consent Vegeta left.

As soon as her king vacated the area Biana released her anger upon the poor unsuspecting visitor . "What the fuck is your problem!"

Staring wide eyed at the new palace guard the councilor could not understand why Mimbek placed so much importance in her, she was rude, short tempered and a slut, well the last reason came up since he saw how she carried herself around their enemy, "Mimbek asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh really.." raising her left eyebrow at his presumptuousness

"Yes and I can see why, you can't seem to..." his sentence was cut short as Biana blasted him across the room Walking towards his fallen body Biana threaten "you better rethink your statement before you really get burned.

Coughing to replenish his lungs the councilor decide it would be safer to his health if he just relayed the rest of his message. "Your father wants you to meet him by the ship." Struggling to his feet he left a scowling Biana staring after the broken man.

"Idiot." slamming the door shut Biana decided that she would see her father before she graced her king with her presence.

TBC.  
AN/ Ohhh, heating up! oh yeah! oh yeah! hehehe tooting my own horn there... Review! Oh yeah n it's short, i know i know i'm lazy.


	8. Destroyer of Cities

**Destroyer of Cities.**

"Dial, I must speak with your king." Net whispered to Ramgeet, he was finally able to follow her into a quiet place so that he was able to approach her with his request.

Glaring at the creature before her, Ramgeet decided to hear the creature out, besides he have been following her for the past two days, so it must have something important to say. She was intrigued, she knew of Net species and their abilities to change anything from it's original form. But why was he here? "What is your business with the King? Speak quickly, I have no time to waste with insignificant creatures such as yourself."

Smirking at her impatient attitude Net shake his head in denial. "What I have to say is for the King and for his ears only. Dial."

"Fine creature, but I assure you, if you waste the King's time with trivial matters, you will be made to pay dearly."

Spinning on her heals Ramgeet motioned for Net to follow her. Tonight was not a good night to disturb the King, she know he has other engagements with the new trainee, why he was so interested in her she still did not understand. She still hadn't got a chance to speak to Cruz. But she was relieved that the King was finally showing interest in a female. Perhaps realizing that we may never find the blue haired earthling. Stopping at the entrance to the King's chambers Ramgeet squared her shoulders "Stay here," and entered. Her king was seated at the head of a heavily laiden table, he seemed to be waiting patiently for his guest, this is the first time Ramgeet has never observed her king wait for anything, realizing that the new woman must be the reason Ramgeet held her smirk of approval, her king was moving on.

Bowing at the waist she explained her presence

"There is someone here that wishes to speak with you, my lord."

"Let whomever it is wait until I am available," glaring at Ramgeet for interrupting his...no it wasn't dinner yet since he still was awaiting the arrival of the woman, what could be keeping her! "You know better than to disturb me Ramgeet."

"Yes my lord, please forgive my intrusion, but I believe that what he has to say will be of great importance."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------scene change

Walking through the woods nearing her father's ship an eire silence engulfed Biana senses. she stopped to Look around to make sure no one was following her , when she was satisfied she was alone she continued on her way. She was troubled by the sudden quiet of the woodland creatures, a silence of death it seems. Quickening her steps she forced her raging heat to slow it's overactive beating, then as if slapped in the stomach, Biana fell to the soil, coughing and spitting trying to rid her sensitive senses of the stench which engulfed her. Blood, a smell so raw and bitter, which only will accompany a ritualistic killing of an animal. Standing she tolerated the smell and continued towards her destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------scene change

"Fine, but Ramgeet, it will be your head if it is a waste of my time,"

Bowing again Ramgeet went to retrieve Net "He will see you now." Stepping aside to allow his entrance Ramgeet followed closely, just in case this may be a cleverly laid plan to harm the King in any form. After all, she was a guard first.

"Your highness.." Net bowed before the scowling king

Looking at the creature Vegeta immediately realized his home planet, Nortel. You very scarcely see such creatures unless they were on a project which allows them to travel with the being that paid for their services. But this one seemed to be alone. Nortellians never leave their employer's side.

"Speak..." Vegeta growled low in throat

"I am simply here because of a certain female, highness, dial."

"Get on with it!"

"A human to be in fact," Looking at Ramgeet's shocked expression he continued "perhaps I should start at the beginning? A few months ago, a sayajin, visited my planet, he employed me for a project, on of integration, diaal. I was intrigued of course I love so much to experiment with living beings."

Fazing before Net Vegeta grabbed him by his garments growling out the words "Get to the point."

"He wanted me to implement the sayajin gene into the human female. It worked beautifully I must say. Her body accepted the gene without much incidents. But that is not he problem, I was told to put a trigger in the female's system, but my employer determined what that trigger was.. One that will allow her to explode, taking out an entire city."

Releasing his garments Vegeta stepped a few feet back. explode what was he talking about? Realizing that Net still have not yet revealed if the human was Bulma he released a mental sigh of relief, but hen again which other human could it be? Turning his back on the visitors Vegeta asked

"What is the trigger?"

"That I am not certain about, dial. It could be anything...or anyone"

Listening yo the silence that followed Net's explanation Ramgeet spoke " How will we know when the...countdown for the explosion has begun?"

"Dial, good question The human's eye will change to teal, the surrounding air will flicker to gold after that, her eyes will again change to blood red when that happens you will have only but a few seconds to escape."

Listening to Nortellian's explanation Vegeta realized that they were close to her explosion earlier during her fight with Ovando, she was obviously too tired and drained from her antics with Ovando. Or the reason why it didn't reach the final stage was because her target was not in a close enough range. him. Mimbek probably used him as a trigger, that could explain her actions earlier this evening in her room. she seemed unconscious to her actions. Growling at his realization Vegeta could help but applaud Mimbek for his cleaver touch. "Even in his grave he still haunts me. Is there a cure Notellian?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------scene change

Looking ahead she realized that her father's ship had a reddish liquid splashed upon its side, stepping closer to she was able to make out thewords spelled out for all to read.

'THE DEATH OF PLANET VEGETA'S TRAITOR. LET THIS BE A WARNING FOR ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW IN MIMBEK'S FOOTSTEPS'

Breathing heavily Biana ran into the ship calling out her father's name. But all her cries were met with silence. A calm deadly silence, dropping to her knees, she finally came to accept that her father was no longer among the living. Screaming her pain of Loss, Biana vowed to bring her father's killer to his knees, pleading for his life.

Five minutes passed and her screams finally subsided all because she no longer had to power left to fuel her screams, her aura burned gold as the ship vibrated under her power. Opening her teal eyes she took in her surroundings, in all of her sorrow she missed to undeniable scent of her father's killer. "Bastered, if that is the way you want play -my King- then I will assure you it will be the time of your life." Taking a deep breath of his scent Biana stood taking a step towards the ships exit she started to sway back and forth, looking down confused at her lack of strength her now blue eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell into unconsciousness.

TBC...

A/N Short huh? I am strapped for time these days. I promissed u a chp a week, and that's what i'll deliver dammit! Until next time.


	9. The Search

_**The Search**_

"What do you want to do your highness?"

Ignoring Ramgeet's question Vegeta continued to glare at the table before him, heavy with food, food he had taken particular care into making sure that they were the right types!

Aware that Planet Vegeta's variety of food were a far cry from that of Earth's but he made the effort in selecting things that had a close comparison to earth's dishes, to please her! Now he had just found out that all his hard work is about to go down the drain!

Taking a deep breath he contemplated the strangeness of his situation, his predominate need to satisfy his hungry stomach was greatly overshadowed for the hunger of having everything turned back to normal.

Taking things one at a time, he reviewed the pros. Now his woman was a sayajin, that was a plus, but all the experiments she endured would still not allow her to be a _true_ sayajin. She would have the same instinctual urges as him but would be scared shitless as to why she was having them and how to control them.

Thinking of how she overreacted to him blowing up the GR, after all it wasn't the first time how does she expect him to gain higher levels of power and not expect the GR, which doesn't increase in strength as he, to collapse under the strain! Comparing her overblown reaction over the issue he can just imagine how her reaction would be when she first endures the transformation to ozuro? (AN: don't know how it spell but u guys know what I mean)

Rubbing his hands across his face he realized he was missing one important information. What if, when all this mess is cleared up, she would want to be ...human again... she would probably blame my acceptance of her on the fact that I had always wanted her to be sayajin, how she would rant and rave that I am happy with the change of DNA since her species wasn't good enough to mate with. hump, ofcourse her being sayajin is better, we are a better species! If anything, it enhances her qualities. But, thinking now I realize that I no longer desire her to change, she was good enough, better, than any creature that I would ever dream of mating with. Interrupted by his growling stomach he rationalized that his previous train of thought was probably impaired by his hunger, there was no way he was going to let her know how much she had affected him.

Squeezing his palms into angry fists Vegeta realized the downside to this otherwise intriguing development, the fact that she was created as weapon to be used against him. How was he going to solve this. He could force her true memories forward, but doing so himself will only risk his and her deaths.

Looking up at Ramgeet, Vegeta, for the first time this evening examined what she was attired in. Training gear, the woman would say Ramgeet was as bad as he was. Noticing that his glare was making Ramgeet uncomfortable he switched his eyes to Net.

"Find an antidote. I don't care how you do it just do. When we are able to get rid of the brainwash then we will need to administer the antidote."

Walking towards the dining room's exit Vegeta was slowed by Ramgeet's question

"How will we remove the brainwashing?"

"First we must find her."

Looking at her king's retreating back Ramgeet addressed her guest. "I'll take you to our labs."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'hmmmm cake, wow chi what's the occasion''

'hmmmm all sort of cakes!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

!knock!knock!knock! "Kakarott get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Goku looked blindly about the room. Something woke him from his sleep.

"KAKAROTT! You stupid overgrown ape (AN yeah I know Vegeta calling him an ape, it just sounded funny) open the door!" Vegeta was rewarded with a loud thump on the other side of the door signaling that his rival was finally awake. Unfortunately so were his other guests.

Gohan and Krillin were peeking out of their rooms at the irate sayajin banging on Goku's door. Both were relieved to see that Goku had finally opened the door to greet Vegeta because they knew all too well that if his anger was left to grow any further then there would be a all out war waged, once again, between Goku and Vegeta. The King was not a patient man.

"Hey Vegeta-chan what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk, listen carefully because I will say this only once."

"Aww Vegeta can't this wait until tomorrow I'm tired," Goku responded while stretching and yawning to emphasize his point.

Grinding his teeth Vegeta forced his temper to cool down despite Goku's lack of respect. "Kakarott... you need to hear..."

ARRGHM! (yawn) Goku turned went to his bed and laid down completely forgetting that Vegeta had requested his rapt attention.

Krillin seeing his friend's fatalistic mistake stepped into the corridor trying to defuse the now seething Vegeta "Ah Vegeta may..."

ARGH! was the only warning given as Vegeta fazed beside Goku's bed and wrestled it's occupant into a headlock.  
"Ahhhhhh!.. come on Vegeta that hurts...ahh let gooooo..I'm tired!"

"Enough I'll say what I came to say, you will do what I say and 'then' you can sleep! Now! I have found Bulma!"

"You have?" Gohan interrupted while watching his father squirm in Vegeta's arms.

"Don't' interrupt me fucking Brat!" Squeezing tighter against Goku's neck to emphasize his point. "She has lost her memory, she doesn't know who I or any of you are! And she has a ticking time bomb that needs to be disabled. Now, this is what I want you to do. Find her bring her to me and then get out of my sight!" Releasing the now gasping body from his hands he stepped out of the room as krillin rushed to check on his friend. "Idiots, why do I even bother."

Walking down the corridors which led to the science section Vegeta found himself musing about how much Bulma would have liked this section of the Palace.

Hump, she would probably create hover crafts or some other shit for the people here, giving a stupid reason like they need them for transportation. Sometimes that woman can be so dumb. On the other hand, if I divert her expertise into creating a shield for the planet then that would be a good idea to start out with as her first project, but the shield would have to be strong enough to withstand a good amount of energy needed to destroy the planet...

As much as he hate to admit it, each day in his newly revived home is a reminder that once they had fallen prey to a simple, cowardly attack as a ki

blast which, in the blink of an eye, destroyed this planet. Yes a ki shield would be the first on her list to do once she is cured of this...disease.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Flying in the frigid night air Krillin regretted that he had made that fateful step into the corridors, now he was flying about searching for his friend, thus depriving him of his much needed sleep, yes he loved Bulma, and valued their friendship but he truth of the matter is he was tired. If Vegeta had indeed found her way is it that they needed to look for her?

Looking over to his left he realized the Goku was simply enjoying the view and weather, Gohan however seemed to be a little scarred. It's understandable though, new people, new environment, and Vegeta was not one bit hospitable to the little fellow. He was so excited when he found out that he was able to come here, thinking of how he would finally be able to know about his heritage.

Krillin was broken from his thoughts by a piercing scream which shook the forest floor beneath him. "What the!"

"Dad, what was that?"

"I don't know but I think it may be someone in trouble." Speeding ahead of the search party Goku blasted towards the source of the noise

"Trouble! that sounded more like a war cry to me!" Krillin shouted to his retreating figure "ahhhh why me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Have you made any progress as to the antidote yet?"

"No my Lord, Net haven't made any progress whatsoever, however Cruz has something else in mind."

Stepping beside Ramgeet Cruz stared pointedly at her King "Goodnight my king, I trust your night is well so far."

"Why must you always waste my time with such trivial questioning, tell me what's the plan!"

Bowing her consent Cruz continued unfazed "My apologies highness, however may I suggest that we first get rid of all traitors to the crown."

Glaring at Cruz for her insubordination for once again disobeying his orders Vegeta growled "All traitors to the crown are DEAD! I saw to it personally now speak because my patience is wearing thin."

"Yes my lord I am aware that Mimbek is dead, however, there is someone else among us that also needs punishment. Ramgeet, bring him in."

Marching to the door Ramgeet dragged into the room the man who is the reason for the constant leak of all precious information from the capital.

Seeing the king he cringed at the hatred he felt radiating of Vegeta towards him. Knowing that the only way for him to survive this confrontation was to make peace with his king, So he did the only thing that was that he could, beg.

Slipping from Ramgeet's grasp he fell face down at Vegeta's feet "My Master, please Mimbek threatened me! Please forgive my error I..."

A blinding light interrupted the councilors plea then Vegeta broke the silence by once again addressing Cruz. "Now that that is taking cared of can we now move on!"

"Yes... before Mimbek received his punishment I was able to scan his mind into finding the cure for Lady Bulma's situation. "

"How did you know that the woman had a situation? When just a few hours ago we had just found out from him that she was brainwashed!"

"Well your Highness for weeks now I have been scanning the minds of your closest advisors, guards and servants. Just in case there was any one else here who may still be working together with Mimbek. That is how I found out about the counselor and that is how I knew that Mimbek had a plan, to use Bulma against you. It is quite ingenious actually..."

"The point Cruz before you too receive the same as this has been counselor."

"You are the key, Highness,"

"What?" Ramgeet interrupted,

"I think your abilities are flawed female sayajin." Net snickered

Crossing her arms Ramgeet copied the same stance her King has sported many times in the past "I must agree with him Cruz, the King cannot be the key because he is the trigger to Lady Bulma's explosion."

"Yes I am aware of that fact, however," turning to face her king "My King, may I suggest that the next time you see Lady Bulma that you try your utmost to concentrate on what's missing from her."

"I know what's missing imbecile, her memory!"

"Yes, but, O.K. let me go back, do you remember your earlier days here?"

"What are you getting at Cruz?"

"I know it is highly against your wishes but," taking a deep breath Cruz chose her next words carefully, she knew that her King detested the fact that she has been surfing through his thoughts "I...know what you and lady Bulma did...the first night into the Tests that Mim..."

Cruz was stopped mid sentence by a slap across her face which sent her sliding across the floor and colliding into the tables. Ramgeet stood gaping at Cruz, never before had she seen the King reacted to her in such a physical way. She had always thought that he favored her above all his court, the farthest he would go was to yell and scream, but never physically abuse her.

"How many times!" Vegeta spoke while stalking the crumbled body "Must I tell you that you are not allowed to do that! Obviously my words mean little to you!" raising his hands to deliver another blow he continued "actions had always spoken louder than words in the past, why not resort to that technique now!"

Seeing that her king was ready to, once again, blast Cruz to the other side of the room Ramgeet decided to stop him. Jumping infront of Cruz's crumpled form she deflected the blast away seconds before it was too late. Looking at her King's scowl she knew he was angry at her interference but she couldn't just sit idly by and watch him make a mistake he knew he would regret at a later date. "My Lord if you kill her then we would have lost a valuable asset to our empire."

Folding his arms across his chest Vegeta could not believe the audacity of the woman before him. How dare she presume to tell him what he could and could not do! "The only reason both of you are alive is because you have both proven your loyalty to me in the past. However, consider her" pointing his finger disgustedly at Cruz "actions as the last straw. As of this day, when ever either she or you make a mistake of such a magnitude know that you will be recipients of dire consequences."

Freezing in the spot she occupied infront of the fallen woman, Ramgeet realized that they no longer had the luxury of voicing their opinions with the confidence and comfort they once enjoyed, now they would have to re-earn their King's trust. "Understood my Lord."

A groan from Cruz drew everyone's attention to her.

"Speak what you came to speak, and be quick about it Cruz!" Vegeta demanded while watching her raise to her feet.

"Forgive my error Highness." She began while avoiding his eyes, the moment she regained consciousness she noticed the change in atmosphere, something was not...the same. Shaking of her uneasiness she continued. "As I said before, you, my lord is the key to her memory. I say this because you are the only one who knows of her 'TRUE' past experiences. Also, you can draw out her affections for you, one cannot simply cover over deep emotions I know Lady Bulma has for you, therefore all that is necessary is for you to remind her."

Taking in the display of power Net interjected his point "You do have a point sayajin. However, I think the human is too volatile at this time to see the King, maybe one of you can help her to remember..."

"No" Vegeta interrupted "These too no nothing of her past. Nortillian, you work on the antidote to get rid of the explosive device from her system. I will work on the other aspects f her ill-health."

"But my Lord, Net is saying." Ramgeet started

"I HEARD HIM THE FIRST TIME SOLIDER, never question my actions! Now do as I say." With that Vegeta exited the laboratory to go in search of Kakarott. Thinking about how his rival always seems to be completely incompetent he was beginning to doubt if he was able to find Bulma on his own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: hmmmmm, i back! yes it has been ages. don't worry i will finish this. if u have any suggestions as to where i can go with the plot let me know, don't b shy. As usual read & review!

Meljoy.


	10. Who's in that ship?

_Last Time.  
"Forgive my error Highness." She began while avoiding his eyes, the moment she regained consciousness she noticed the change in atmosphere, something was not...the same. Shaking of her uneasiness she continued. "As I said before, you, my lord is the key to her memory. I say this because you are the only one who knows of her 'TRUE' past experiences. Also, you can draw out her affections for you, one cannot simply cover over deep emotions I know Lady Bulma has for you, therefore all that is necessary is for you to remind her."_

_Taking in the display of power Net interjected his point "You do have a point Sayajin. However, I think the human is too volatile at this time to see the King, maybe one of you can help her to remember..."_

_"No" Vegeta interrupted "These too no nothing of her past. Nortillian, you work on the antidote to get rid of the explosive device from her system. I will work on the other aspects f her ill-health."_

_"But my Lord, Net is saying." Ramgeet started_

_"I HEARD HIM THE FIRST TIME SOLIDER, never question my actions! Now do as I say." With that Vegeta exited the laboratory to go in search of Kakarott. Thinking about how his rival always seems to be completely incompetent he was beginning to doubt if he was able to find Bulma on his __own._

_  
**Who's in that Ship**_

"Hey slow down pal!"

"Come on, I think the sound came from over there!" Goku shouted over the wind while pointing to a clearing. A clearing he has never seen before, and

so near the palace, something is not right about it. Touching down he realized why he had never seen this clearing before, there was a ship there and

this ship was not there before. It was damaged, probably during a fight of some sort which was evident by the scorch marks on the exterior of the ship.

Hearing his son and best friend land behind him Goku decided it was time to find out who or what was inside.

Whistling his astonishment to the extent of the damage Krillin commented "Man, this thing is totaled."

"Yeah I can just imagine how much fighting went on here." Goku said still heading towards the ship

"Hey hold up, why are you going in there?"

"Well, that's where I think the sound came from. So I'm going in to see what made it."

sigh "Fine, might as well join you. Hey and don't forget, we are looking for Bulma remember." Stepping over the broken door on the floor of the ship

Krillin couldn't help but smile at his friend's forgetful nature.

"I know..." Creasing his brows he concentrated on finding out what was in the ship. Walking slowly ahead he realized he was in the control room, the

panel were damaged and the chairs were thrown all around the little room. Going up to the main screen he began punching buttons.

"what do you think dad?"

"I don't know, maybe me pushing these buttons will bring the computer back to life."

"But it doesn't look like you can fix this dad."

sighing Goku realized that his son was right, "Yeah, the only person who I know could fix this would be Bulma. Well lets go, there is nothing in here."

Taking one last look around Goku asked "Where's Krillin?"

"He decided to stay at the entrance"

"Oh...o.k..." His response was cut short by Krillin shouting for their attention

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!"

Running towards his voice Goku realized he was cradling something in his arms, or was it someone. Goku was stunned he didn't see the person

before, perhaps he was in the corner.

"Where did you find him?" He questioned kneeling beside Krillin

"It's a she buddy, and I found her over there." Gesturing with his head to a space behind the fallen door "I heard a type of...moan, at first I thought

it was y stomach growling but then I realized I wasn't hungry so I did some investigating."

"So she's alive?" Gohan questioned wide eyed taking in the small female in his friend's arms. she wore close fitting tights, the one that he has seen

Vegeta in countless times, he hair was short and black, short like a boy's hair, how Krillin realized she was a girl he didn't know because everything

pointed to her being a boy.

A groan brought him from his thoughts. as he peered closer he saw her open her eyes. he was somewhat shocked to see that they were blue

"Hey miss," he began "How come your eyes are blue?"

TBC...

Yeah, sorry it's short


	11. in love with who!

_Last Time_

_A groan brought him from his thoughts. As he peered closer he saw her open her_

_eyes. He was somewhat shocked to see that they were blue "Hey miss," he began "how come your eyes are blue?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**In Love with who!**_

A throbbing headache was what Biana woke up with and instantly she knew that she had fainted again. Looking down at her body she was grateful that at least this time, she was 'not' naked.A strange voice brought her from her musings

'how come your eyes are blue?'

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice she realized that the person who asked it was a young boy. Where did he come from and how long have he been watching her.

'Maybe she's deaf.'

Came another voice through the fog in her head.

'nah, maybe she's just tired, you know how people get when they just wake up, they are a little disoriented.'

Another replied. What was going on, for some strange reason, the third voice seemed vaguely familiar. But from where, a childhood friend maybe? Shaking the haze from her mind Biana realized where she was and why she was there. She was on her father's ship. Are these the people who killed her father? Did they come back to finally get rid of the last remaining person of her father's family? The thought caused Biana's hair to stand on end. Now was the perfect time for them to make the killing blow, she was disoriented, a feeling she hated but often endured ever since she returned to Planet Vegeta. What were they waiting for! They are just staring! Anger boiled along her veins as the small one holding her shook her to make sure she was 'alive'. Glaring at the hand the touched her Biana seethed

"So you want to know if I'm alive do you?" Blasting into the air above her audience Biana gathered her ki making herself ready to attack her unsuspecting crowd.

"What the!" Krillin shouted at the unexpected response from the once calm woman her held in his arms.

"**THIS WILL SHOW YOU I'M ALIVE!"** Legs apart, she raised her left hand in the air, then she made a sharp downward movement while making two separate crescent shapes with edges that met the hand moving down to her waist as she pointed her left index finger at her enemies.

"Look out she's going to attack!" Came Goku's voice above the strange woman screaming the name of her attack.

"**BLUE LIGHTING**!"

Blue ki erupted from her hand with the intensity of the two suns combined. Using his instant transmission Goku moved his friend and son to a safe distance then moved into position behind the unsuspecting warrior.

Taking short gasps Biana hoped that her attack ad damaged her enemies to the extent where she could escape and regenerate. She knew the attack wasn't nearly as strong enough as it usually was but it would delay her enemies chasing her. Scanning the clearing now before her she realized that there was no bodies

"It could have been that strong to disintegrate them?"

"Heymiss, we were just trying to help."

Whirling around at the sound of the voice Biana chastised herself for being so complacent. she could have been dead seconds ago all because she was distracted with her little ki blast.

There was a full moon tonight and Goku for the first time of the night was able to get a good look into the face of the woman who attacked him. Looking into her angry eyes he realized that his son was right, she did have blue eyes, strikingly blue eyes.

The only person he knew with such blue eyes was

"Bulma!" Forgetting all his anger and confusion Goku rushed forwards to gather his friend into a bear hug.

Eyes wide with confusion Biana instinctively crossed her hands before her to block whatever attack the sayajin was sending her way. After two seconds of his 'attack' Biana realized she was not being attacked after all but she was being subjected an act holding! What kind of attack was this, she had never seen it before! But she could easily see how a man with his built was able to master the art. Struggling against his entrapping arms Biennia realized that they were loosing altitude, so that's it he was taking me down so that his other comrades can have a go at me! Damn, this fainting spell, if I was 100 I'll show these looser who they are messing with!

Once their feet touched the soil Goku released Bulma with a satisfied smile on his face. "Gee Bulma I thought we would never see you again. Are you o.k?" Holding Bulma's hand above her head Goku spun her around while examining her body for obvious bruises

After her first spin Biana exploded "What the FUCK are you doing idiot!"

Scratching the back of his head Goku released Bulma's arm and laughed "I was just seeing if you were O.K." dropping his hand from his head Goku leaned forward to stare closely into Bulma's eyes "Wasn't I doing it right? Chichi said it was the way it should be done," scratching his chin and looking into the sky with a concentrated look he continued "Or was it hold them up by the foot and look."

Looking at the man before her Biana couldn't believe her luck. She was being attacked by a moron "It's none of the above stupid." Massaging her wrists where she was being held Biana observed the other two as they approached her.

"Wow, cool disguise Bulma. But why do you need it?"

"It's not a disguise, this is how I always look."

"Ha, yeah right, Bulma from the day I know you, you have always had blue hair. Although.." Krillin paused with his hands on his hips while leaning forward to get a better look "I've always wondered if the blue hair was actually dye."

Shooting him a glare that froze the next words on his lips Krillin quickly added with hands up in a surrender "The black hair looks good though. hehehe"

How could he have know I had Blue hair? "Look, why are you here?" Biana knew why they were there but he longer she stalled then more of her strength will return. She didn't know why they were stalling but she would milk it for all it's worth.

"We came looking for you !"

"Really?" Taking a step back Biana realized with crippling fear that their battle concentration have not one bit wavered they were just fooling with her.

"Yeah, Vegeta asked us to find you." Gohan supplied

"More like ordered" Krillin grumbled

"So, you are Vegeta's lackeys?" More time just a few more minutes then I can be rid of these third class fighters

"Ah, if that's the same as friends then...yeah!" Goku smiled "Hey Bulma where were you, where did Mimbek take you?"

At the mention of her father's name Biana's breath hitched in her throat, if they knew who her father was then they definitely came to kill her. they must know who she was. Ofcouse, Vegeta was only playing with her by allowing her to train, her was mocking her! He knew all along who she really was! "I guess his majesty is tired of his little game?" Biana growled at her opponents "Let's just get this over with! Because once I'm finished here I'm going for Vegeta!"

"Hey your right, you must miss Vegeta, you haven't seen him for a while." Goku started "Oh, mmm Bulma, don't get mad but I know your secret."

Tightening her fist Biana knew that this was it she had not more rejuvenation time the were attacking now.

Touching his nose with his index finger Goku stated "I know you love Vegeta, and don't worry despite how he acts I can definitely say that he loves you too!"

Gaping like a fish at the warrior's words Biana was stunned. Love, "You '_are_' insane. Y-you think that I l-love Vegeta!"

"Oh, quit trying to hide it Bulma," Krillin cooed "As much as I hate to see it I agree with Goku."

**"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"**

Placing his hands to cover his mouth Krillin whispered to Gohan and Goku "Man I forgot how high strung Bulma was."

His only response was Goku and Gohan shaking their heads in agreement.

TBC...

Reviews!


	12. The Plan

_A healthy attitude is contagious but don't wait to catch it from others. Be a carrier. (Mrs. Brief )_

**Last Time**

Gaping like a fish at the warriors' words Biana was stunned love, "You 'are' insane.

Y-you think that I l-love Vegeta!"

"Oh quit trying to hide it Bulma," Krillin cooed "As much as I hate to see it I agree

with Goku."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Plan**

Looking over Bulma's appearance once more Krillin realized that she still had not explained her transformation, she didn't even mention what it was like being kidnapped by Mimbek. "Bulma, you still haven't said anything about your new look. And how did you escape from that maniac Mim-what's-his-name anyhow?"

Glaring at the little midget who questioned her she couldn't help but be disgusted with him. How dare this traitorous little dope disrespect her father's name and honor, deciding to play dumb she decided it would be best to answer the question about her hair. Crossing her arms she stood regally before them

"Listen, I..."

Biana paused, should she confirm to them that she indeed 'had' blue hair... Might as well, since they seem to think she was someone else, someone who apparently also have blue hair. Then a thought occurred to her. Why not play along with it. After all, the way they were talking to her it's as if they and this other woman were goodfriends. And, most importantly, it seems that she and Vegeta were also... bosom buddies-in all sense of the words. Thinking back to her previous encounter with the man she realized that this could be the reason why Vegeta was behaving in such a strange manner towards her while they were in her bedroom.

_Flash Back_

_"Do you remember me?"_

_"Remember you my Lord?"_

_"Don't play games with me woman... what did Mimbek do to you?"_

_"Mimbek?" Looking at her feet she repeated a lie "Wasn't he the man who was __banished for treason from this planet? What would -he- do to me?"_

_"Listen woman, Mimbek did something to you and I want to know what it is."_

_Stepping closer to her he raised her head with his fingers "and I'll find out whether __you help me... or not."_

_Gasping at his close proximity Biana could believe what she was hearing, or seeing, __unconsciously she drew in his scent then responded "I will give you all the assistance __you need your highness."_

_Raising her eyes to meet his she felt lost in his dark pupils, drinking in the dark cool __look as it was a drug she felt her self being crushed into his embrace. So warm, so __comforting, so right._

_End Flash Back_

This can be used to her advantage.

Looking at their eager faces, so trusting and willing to believe anything she said "I wanted a change..." running her fingers through her short hair she continued "What, don't you like it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Goku smiled " Ofcourse, all your new hairstyles fit you! And I know Vegeta will definitely like it."

Biana snorted, there he goes again mentioning the pompous so called prince.

"Geeze Bulma, what are you doing out here, were you hiding from Mimbek?" Gohan questioned since none of the adults seemed to be bringing up the subject.

Biting the inside of her jaw Biana realized that she had to be sharp around the little brat. Looking around at the trees, sky and then the semi-destroyed ship she decided to act as if she herself was unaware of her surroundings. "Ugh...I...well you found me." She pointed at the men "How should I know what's going on!"

Gohan's brightened "Ah, did Mimbek imprison you on that ship when he came back to Planet Vegeta. Maybe he wanted to blackmail Vegeta!"

Goku features darkened "If that's the case I can see that Vegeta didn't fall for the trick."

"Huh, what do you mean Goku?" Krillin asked realizing that his usual happy friend was now thinking seriously

"Look around, there's blood everywhere."

Pretending to just notice the blood Biana also looked around her surroundings.

"Man, it's so dark how can you see blood?" Krillin asked straining his eyes

Goku continued "I not only see it but I smell it. I was wondering why so much blood was spilled here. now it all makes sense. Vegeta must have found Mimbek out here and, well, killed him, in revenge."

"Yeah, so why didn't he take Bulma with him after he killed Mimbek?"

"He was probably sooo engrossed in the fight that afterwards he...forgot to look for her."

"Or maybe he thought Mimbek was too smart to hide me right under Vegeta's nose, right on his ship. " Biana interjected while grinding her teeth as she listened to the tall man's understanding of how her father died. Her anger once again boiled within her. she needed to get rid of this thorn in her side! But first she needed to find his weakness. She knew Vegeta is strong, and she as of yet will not be able to match his strength. She needed a strategy. And her playing dumb, acting as if she is this Bulma person they keep referring to, will give her the opportunity to find Vegeta's weakness.

"Hey, you're probably right Bulma." Krillin realized, "Vegeta would think it would be this easy to find you. He's probably of somewhere now looking for you, and that's why he dragged us out of bed also."

"Well I'm tired"

"Yeah me too Bulma, lets get you back to the palace so that you can rest." Goku said while walking to wards Biana, bending to pick her from the ground to carry her back.

Realizing that he was moving towards her Biana stiffened and asked "What are you doing?"

"Well we can't walk back it'll take forever. So I'll carry you."

"That is not necessary." Biana replied while floating up into the air and flying a little distance away from the clearing. Realizing that they were not following her she stopped and looked back "What are you waiting for?"

Krillin was the first to respond from his shock "Ah Bulma just one more thing, you can fly?"

"Yes" Biana replied annoyed that he did think she was capable of such a simple task.

"And earlier, you attacked us."

"Well, I didn't recognize you before idiot."

"No, not why you attacked us, but how. You fired at us with your ki."

sigh "Yes Krillin, I can fly, I can fight and while leaning to fight I picked up the little trick of using my ki as a weapon. What's the big deal." Biana didn't like where his questions were going. Wasn't she, Bulma, able to do those things?

"Bulma you are not suppose to f-fly! You have never flown in your entire life!" Krillin screamed at his friend.

Realizing now that her plans were in jeopardy with Krillin's realization of her talents Biana knew she had to think of a good excuse and fast. "Hey! I'm tired from being trapped in that ship! I would like to get some sleep and if you don't mind I'll explain tomorrow! Now lets go!"

"Yeah Krillin it's late, tomorrow we'll figure it out." Goku agreed flying towards Biana.

Krillin realizing that his answers were a long way from now decided to just let the matter rest, and followed his friends to the palace.

Flying a little behind Goku Biana mentally breath a sigh of relief. They obviously trusted this Bulma person completely to accept her excuse. Now she needed to be careful not to let her actions be the reason why they would question her identity. She needed to be careful, until it was her time to strike, even if it means to act as if she is in love with the man she vowed to kill.

TBC...


	13. Infirmary

_mental thoughts_

**Infirmary**

Flying behind the one they called Goku I replayed the past events through my mind.

_1) I've already met Vegeta and he knows that I've been here a while sooo he wouldn't take my excuses so easily. 2) How will I be able to pull of the act of behaving like this Bulma person without throwing up_. Crossing her arms over her chest Biana decided that stressing over the situation now would only cause her more anxiety. Looking down as the land flew beneath her she wondered how did Vegeta know that her father was on Planet Vegeta. He was so careful to keep his identity a secret.

"Hey look guys, Vegeta's heading our way." Goku shouted braking Biana from her musings.

_shit, I can't face him now! _

"Kakarot, what are you doing out here?"

"You said that we should find Bulma. So we came out to find her."

_that's right, I didn't tell them she was in the palace, wait a minute, they found her, out here._ Looking behind Goku's bulky form Vegeta glared at Bulma. "What are you doing out here woman?"

_I have to play this right_ Floating around Goku Biana came face to face with Vegeta, shrugging her shoulders she said "What, a girl can't do anything she feels like doing anymore?" drifting closer to him she continued to stare into his eyes. Glaring at her tone Vegeta realized that the closer she came to him, the deeper the shade of her eyes became.

Breaking eye contact Vegeta moved away "Enough of this foolishness, lets get back, you, woman, need to be taken to the infirmary." blasting off towards the Palace Vegeta kept his distance from her remembering the danger they both faced.

Shrugging the others followed behind him. Leaving a slightly dazed Biana behind. Shaking away the feeling she shouted after them.  
"Why the fuck do I need to go to the infirmary!" Growling she realized that no one stopped to answer her question, shooting off after Vegeta Biana was determined to get her answer. Pulling up within talking distance she snarled "I feel fine. There is now need for me to go to the Infirmary"

Giving Bulma a sidelong glance Vegeta responded "You are not well woman. You will be going to the infirmary whether u like it or not."

Squeezing her palms into tight fists she sneered through clenched teeth "Make me."

Grinding his teeth Vegeta held his tongue and increased his speed towards the Palace.

Seeing Vegeta's departure Goku came beside Bulma. "You know you guys shouldn't fight so much, besides Bulma he probably wants to make sure that your O.K. after all you were away from us a long time"

"But I feel FINE!" her ki exploded around her catching Goku off guard. Taking deep breaths, Biana decided this premature anger will only tire her out. She could not yet challenge Vegeta.

Finally the Palace came into view and they saw Vegeta standing at the entrance arms folded cross his chest while he awaited their arrival. Touching down before him they began walking into the palace. Putting a hand to halt Goku's entrance he said "Take her to the infirmary, she goes there even if it means that you have to drag her there, kicking and screaming!" with one last glare in Bulma direction, he headed for the GR.

"Lets go Bulma, you heard him."  
Stomping towards the infirmary she replied disgust etched clearly in her pale face "And ofcourse, you cant do anything but obey."

As the GR. door closed the outside world away Vegeta set the machine to his usual settings and began his training.

_Stupid woman doesn't know what's good for her :**but you never told her why she needed to go**: it doesn't matter! she should be able to trust my judgment: **I still think u should have told her**_ __

Dodging a blast as it ricochet off the walls Vegeta increased his tempo, hoping to rid all thoughts of Bulma's condition from his mind.

Stepping through the doors of the infirmary Biana scowled at every person she passed. "Welcome my dear."

Silently growling she said "And who are you?"

Bending slightly to bow beforeher herepied "I an Net, of the Nortelians. Now come, lie down, we have much to do."

Skeptically, she looked at him, she didn't trust the way he kept smiling at her, as if he knewsome sort of secret "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Oh my, you are a curious one. Well, if you must know, I am here to remove a very dangerous device that was placed within your body."

Sitting upright Biana shouted "What kind of device! Who placed it there!" Immediately her mind began to work a mile a minute. _Did Vegeta sabotagemy body, if so why remove it?  
_

"Calm down, if we remove it now then everybody will be happy, no need to fear," walking towards her he placed his hands on her shoulders to force her back into the bed.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well as you and I know my dear, you have no choice but to trust me. Besides I'm a scientist, Mimbek knew this and so trusted me and so should you."

Snapping her head to glare at him Biana scowled "How do you know my father"

Placing a mask over her nose Net answer "The question is... do you know him?" Net smiled as he saw the anesthetic going to work Bending beside her ear he whispered "Biana Borka? or Bulma Briefs? Only you little one can make that decision." Looking at her face he saw her fight with all she had to remain awake, obviously scared that he knew her secret.

TBC:

AN-Yeah! i updated do a little jiggle around the room whew!


	14. FIGHT

_**FIGHT**_

Planet Vegeta's tournament was about to begin It will last for several days and consisted of several rounds. The Planet's arena was prepared to hold the event as each of the arena's four battle rings were fitted with sensors. Ring one consisted of pure red dirt, ring two held a rocky terrain, ring three was a pool of water, and the last was made of deep thick mud. Today would see the beginning and the end of the first round.

In the first round, each contestant were compelled to disqualify a minimum of ten enemies, branding them with a unique sign which was assigned upon registration. Disqualification from continuation to the other levels of the tournament occurs if anyone steps out or is forced out of the confines of the ring. Contestants were allowed the use of weapons but they were forbidden to fly and or levitate from the ground.

The air was thick with excitement as the populace eagerly awaited the arrival of their King, the only one who could signal the beginning of the tournament. Every available space in the dusty oval arena was filled with men, women and children.

As the contestants entered the crowd's roar heightened to a deafening pitch as some cheered while others jeered. Cheers echoed throughout the arena as the Palace's royal guards entered the stadium. Stimulating shouts called for the shedding of blood which the people were sure will follow in the Planet's finest protectors' wake. A huge crowd support called and cheered on the head of the Royal guard, Ramgeet, she held the support of almost half of the planet's population in becoming the next respected queen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attired in black, clashing against the usual royal blue attire of the guards, Ramgeet wore knee high boots, a thigh length skirt, with splits running up her legs held together by straps across her thighs, completed with a halter top.

She stood proudly in the center of the group of soldiers, scowling at the alien creatures within her midst. Looking at the women among them she found no one worthy enough to become queen of this land. Pride enveloped her as she realized how easy it was to become the mate of Planet Vegeta's most powerful being. Days gone by she would expel such thoughts from her mind, but recently, the closer it got to the tournament, the fact that she, the head of the palace guards stood a very good chance of being...something more was very enticing. She deserved it, and she now realized that with every fiber of her body how much she wanted it. She had served Vegeta loyally, and had trained to be the best among his guards, second only to him. Growling with anticipation of her victory Ramgeet silently vowed that she will keep her prize foremost in thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the roar of the crowd echoed throughout the grounds Goku stood, fidgeting with his hands in his pants pocket at the doorway of the infirmary, refusing to set any part of his body inside. The trill of joining the contestants in the tournament was kept in check as he knew he needed to stay to watch over Bulma. _maybe I should see if she's O.K. I'll just pop in and pop out quickly, nothing can possible happen to me in there if I move that fast righ_t.

Peeking into the infirmary Goku remembered his early adventures with Bulma when he was a young boy, fighting his way through a large group of army men. He cringed at the past memory of him being hospitalized for days because of that particular fight. He was weakened and badly injured with each of his limbs broken in two places, but he won.

-_**Flash Back**_-

Goku gave her a small smile "Hey Bulma, I'm glad that you are O.K. if you don't mind, I'm a little tired, I think I'll take a nap." And his eyes drifted close.

"No! Goku stay with me!" Bulma frantically cried while scooping his limp form into her hands. Lifting him she ran to her air bike and sped towards the nearest hospital. Sobbing uncontrollably while holding Goku close to her chest she cried "I need a doctor! NOW!" A nearby nurse ran to her aid slipping Goku unto a bed and wheeling him to the operating room. "No miss, I'm going to ask you to stay outside."

"B-But I want to be there with him!"

Hours passed and Bulma was finally allowed to see Goku. Days later Goku was beginning to act like his old self, eating all and everything he can. He however would hide and scream for all he was worth as each day for one week the doctors would inject him with medicine. The injection was administered on the same hour of each day in the same spot, his butt. Two doctors were seriously injured as they tried to administer the medicine as Goku would unconsciously throw them across the room. As a result, Bulma was usually the one who was enlisted to hold him down since she was the only one who he seemed to fear, and she was the only one he was gentle enough not to hurt.

-_**End**_-

Shaking from the unpleasant memory Goku decided that a quick stop in to see Bulma would be enough to protect him from any injections. He fazed inside the room where Bulma was held startling the doctor, cowering in fear behind the door of the examination cubicle he spoke"Isshegoingtobeo.k.!Canileaveandcomebackwhenshe'sfinish!Youcallmewhenshe'sfinisho.k!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still trying to recover from his initial shock Net tried to decipher the quickly spoken words as they spill forth from the burly Sayajin. Unfortunately, any hope of Net questioning the Sayajin was smashed since as quickly as the strange man appeared so did the Sayajin disappeared from Net's sight. Extremely puzzled Net decided that his actions would continue to be a mystery to him until he had time on his hand later to try and decipher his words. But for now, he would be concentrating on the patient before him.

Turning back to the unconscious female Net picked up his mask. Unexpectedly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder, turning to see what the interruption was about he was faced once again with the same mysterious man.

"Ijustrememberedthatididn'ttellyoumyname,it'sGoku! bye."

This time Net caught at least one of the words, Goku.

Setting about his work Net began neutralizing the chemical within Bulma's system. The ultraviolet rays shined angrily about the room as he moved the rays across her body. Stopping at particular sections, allowing the light to slowly burn away the 'disease' only moving forward after every last drop was canceled.

-_**Dream**_-

Biana's eyes darted anxiously from side to side as with each cancellation a new memory was opened up to her. Days of her home, planet earth, flashed across her mind as she saw her mother standing beside an older man with blue hair smiling lovingly at a young girl with similar blue hair who stood looking up at them. Slowly the girl turned and stared straight at Biana and said. "Do you not recognize me?"

Shocked by the question Biana said the first thing that came to her mind "You look like me."

The scene faded.

Next she found herself being pushed to the ground by a short bald man. Looking up at him she noticed that he was protecting her from something or someone "No Vegeta I'm not giving you the dragon balls!" Vegeta? Dragon balls? Where was she? Looking up to where the short man shouted she saw Vegeta floating above them gloating his superiority, slowly her attention was drawn to a figure just above his head. It was the same little girl as before "Don't you remember them?"

-_**Dream cut**_-

Net stumbled forward collapsing upon Bulma's form as he was hit in the head from behind "Damn, I'm too late, Damn Vegeta, wasting my time with trivial questions." Pushing away Net's unconscious body the woman closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly a small smile spread across her face "Good not much damage done." Pulling on a mental string she pulled Bulma from her slumber.

"Good day, Princess."

Groggily, Bulma raised her self from the bed, "What are you talking about?" I'm not a princess, yeah my father usually call me so but, even though were are rich, we weren't royalty. Stepping back to the bed Biana crouched down before it squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Biana Borka"  
Jumping up at the mention of her name Biana spun to glare at the one who caused the intrusion.

"Remember who you are princess, I've been waiting for you to reclaim your throne! And we have an good chance of doing so throughout the tournament scheduled to take place throughout the days to come."

"So, you are another loyal follower of my father," Standing fully upright as she remembered her mission Biana continued " yes you are right, I was just... a little distracted earlier." Looking down at her feet Biana noticed the limp form of the doctor who knew her secret identity "You killed him."

"Yes, he was trying to brainwash you."

"I thought so, come, help me prepare for the upcoming events."

Smiling sinisterly as Biana exited the infirmary the woman was satisfied that her plans were coming together. With the death one very popular guard the land will be pulled into a civil war, thus leaving the throne open...for her taking. Two women held a very important hand in carrying out her dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sat above the vast arena looking down at the Sayajin population waiting patiently for him to commence the tournament.

Ramgeet stood below among all the other contestants, looking up expectantly at her king.

Vegeta stood and crowd's riotous voices calmed to a mere whisper. Pointing directly to the center of the arena Vegeta shouted "BEGIN!" Once again the audience flared to life as the tournaments were officially underway.

TBC


	15. Explosion?

As soon as the word was given for the start of the tournament Biana dived into the fray of fighting. She knew what was expected of her in the first round, to move on she needed to disqualify at least ten contestants. Her weapon of choice was her bear hands. Grabbing a near by contestant by her ridiculously long hair Biana burned her special mark into her back as she threw her from the ring. Spinning to claim her next victim she was knocked to the ground by a kick to her chest, jumping to her feet she flung her fists at her attacker, rendering him dizzy by her speed. Punching to the face and mid-section Biana successfully slowed down his responses. With a satisfied smirk she once again branded her second victim and kicked him from the ring while he was still trying to recover from her previous assault.

As Vegeta watched the proceedings of the tournament he saw how quickly Bulma was making progress, it was five minutes into the games and already she had eliminated half of the allotted amount of opponents in order to move on to the next round. _She shouldn't even be in this tournament; she should be at the Infirmary. I knew that idiot Kakarot couldn't control her_. Silently the planet's King watched the proceedings. Right now there was nothing he could do, once the games starts they will not stop not even by Royal decree.

The crowds roar increased to a deafening pitch pulling Vegeta from his musings, seemingly drawing to the side of two particular opponents. Applause erupted as Biana once again kicked another opponent from the ring. Blood dripped from her fists and her clothes were torn from the extreme exertion of fighting. She had never felt such adrenaline; eagerly she looked for her last qualifying opponent. As if directing her actions the crowd roared as a pair of strong arms encircled her chest.

"You are my last victim," Biana stood listening to her words, bracing her knees as her capturer continued her speech "don't worry, this will be quick."

Growling deep into her throat Biana almost laughed at the audacity of the woman's assumptions "Yes it will." In one quick motion Biana pushed her fists upwards and out forcing her opponents arms away, spinning she flung her left elbow up connecting with her opponent's unprotected chin, curling her fist for a knuckle punch Biana aimed for her exposed neck. As the tall lanky woman grabbed her neck in pain Biana decided that it was time for her to deliver her finishing blow, spinning on a dime Biana kicked the woman in the head sending her rolling out of the ring, as her body connected with the outside the crowd erupted in praises for Biana.

Finally the referee called for the end of the first round; Goku was among the qualifying contestants who will move on to the next round, looking around the stadium he was trilled that the crowd was cheering him to win. Looking to his left Goku was shocked to see that Bulma was also among the contestants. "Bulma!"

Whipping her head in his direction she glared at the tall bulky Sayajin who was now walking towards her. Growling she turned and walked away from him.

"And now we will move on to our next session, fighters find your marks!" The announcer shouted over the crowd's noise.

Goku continued to walk towards his friend he was certain she had heard him "Bulma slow down!"

"Hold up there, you are not allowed over here."

Goku's progress was stilled by an attendant "But I want to talk with my friend."

"You can talk later."

Watching as Bulma's figure disappeared among the fray of female fighters Goku sighed "Oh, o.k."

x…x…x...

As the day's proceedings drew to a close Vegeta watched Bulma closely. She still was acting strangely and her in and among the fighting competitors solidified how much she had changed while under Mimbek's 'care'. Now his was uncertain how to approach her, the first time that she had returned and he was able to speak with her one on one she had seemed excruciatingly angry. Why? Was she blaming him for her capture and his lack of rebuttal at bringing her back? With a heavy sigh he realized that he could understand her situation. He was slow in finding her; in fact it was simply by mere chance that he stumbled upon her in the tavern. Or was it?

Rising from his seat he signaled to the controllers of the tournament his acceptance of ending the first day of the games. Turning he walked past his personal guards who snapped to attention as he exited the arena. As he headed for his chambers he tried to think of a possible reason why Mimbek would so stupidly enter enemy territory. Was it that he thought he had a fool proof plan of Bulma exploding killing both him and her and possibly others nearby.

"Your highness, may a have a minute of your time?" Cruz approached from the shadows bowing lowly. He should have sensed her approach, growling silently reprimanding himself for his lack of awareness he stood silently and allowed her to speak.

"The scientist, who was working on Bulma, had fulfilled his purpose."

So the woman no longer held the secret weapon Mimbek implanted into her system, good now I think this would be a good time to confront her and find out just how much she remembers. "Very well." He replied nonchalantly.

Bowing her head Cruz retreated from his presence. With a knowing smirk Cruz could almost seethe gears in her 'King's' head turning. He would seek out my pawn, she topped silently wondering id f she should let him carry out his lust filled scheme this night, after all, the device which was still very active inside Bulma may explode. Frowning, she decided that she would take the risk, yes she may not be quite ready yet with all her plans but killing Vegeta and Bulma tonight would certainly speed things up for her. With a nod she headed to her compartment.

x…x…x…

Soaking in her bath Biana couldn't help the smile that spread acorss her lips. She was gaining much experience today; she wasn't all that rusty as she had feared. Yes the tournaments would indeed provide her with the necessary training time, before her final showdown with Vegeta. She scowled as the name entered her thoughts. All throughout the fights she had been having…..flashes….flashes of things and emotion she was unsure about. One very strong reaction she was even more puzzled about was the fact that her heart seemed to quiver at the intense look she knew Vegeta must be feeding her while she was in the arena. The feeling that he was watching her surprisingly wasn't really all that disgusting. In fact, she seemed to relish in the fact that he was watching her and that drove her to put all the finesse she could muster into every move. Why, why was she silently seeking his approval? Even now in the private of her wash room she was getting slightly aroused by the memories of the day's feelings. With a slam of her fist against the bath tub's edge Biana stood and exited into her bed chamber.

"You always seemed to like long baths woman, what you do during that time is beyond me,"

With a startled intake of breath she spun to see the man was currently plaguing her thoughts

"No matter how hard you scrub," he continued "you still won't wash a way the ugliness." With a humorous smirk he stood and walked towards her. She was still naked and dripping wet from her bath but he seemed to not notice, nor care for her undress. She on the other hand, had a heart beating so fast she swore it would die of exertion. Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms and stood unmoving before him refusing to let him see how easily, in her current state of mind, he was able to disarm her.

"What do you want?" she spoke with as much anger she could muster, and she was angry, angry at her self for being so distracted with sinful thoughts of the man who she hated.

He stopped inches from her glaring down at her chastising. Refusing to break contact she forced her eyes to look unblinkingly into his.

"It's been a while since we……….talked." A flash of emotion danced through his eyes, one she easily recognized at lust, silently steeling her facial features she refused the urge to slap him across his face for looking at her in such a way. Immediately her mind swirled with conjured images of how he assaulted her unwilling body until she passed into unconsciousness. Taking a deep breath she averted her gaze to his arms and watched fascinated as they seem to jump every so slightly with nervousness. That immediate understanding of his actions brought questions to her mind, How was she able to put a feeling to his action? How could she so easily decipher the emption that flashed through his eyes?

"This hair color does not suite you."

Still confused by his actions she raised her eyes to once more meet his steady gaze. Yes, that's right, she was to pretend to be his lover from another time, Bulma, how would she act right now? He seemed to be really calm and strangely disarmed in my, no her presence. Perhaps this would be a good time to strike. No, she physically shake her head, not yet, she needed more time to prepare.

Her head stilled as he took her chin in a firm, but gentle grip, he smirked seemingly to be experiencing some sort of pleasure from such small physical contact. My eyes widened fractionally as my heart skipped yet another beat at his touch, again its rate exploded.

"I see this is another one of you fashion trends, no matter I suppose I'll get use to it."

I liked my lips unconsciously taking in his scent, why wasn't I aware of this before, he was highly aroused and obviously trying to hold it in check, possibly awaiting my approval for his actions.

His thumb blazed a fiery path as it moved across my previously tongue moisten lip. I closed my eyes trying to imagine his thumb and his other four fingers causing fiery irruptions as they blaze a trail over my willing body. My eyes snapped open, willing? How have I moved from hateful revenge to willing submission? As his arms encircled my waist pulling me tightly against his body all doubts fled my mind, his arousal was pressed firmly against my stomach inciting sultry feelings to pool around my center.

"It is time we reacquaint ourselves woman."

I simply nodded the only action I had the strength to perform. He growled deeply as he lifted me from the ground and placed me on the bed. He stood looking down at my body with his dark intense eyes drinking in every curve, until his met my eyes. I stared unflinchingly into his intense gaze showing that I did not and will not fear him. He lowered his head kissing me with raw passion, like a man drowning, clutching at me as his proverbial straw. Silently and slowly I melted into his caresses, I should stop, I should tell him to stop, this is not right; I am lusting and acting on my lust for my enemy. His hands skillfully cupped and began massaging my breast and I released his lips to let out a satisfied moan, perhaps I will let this one slip in judgment pass, besides if he trusts me enough to mate then it will be even easier for me to exact my revenge, I would be the last person he suspected.

x…x…x…

Sitting in the Royal Meeting Room Cruz addressed the assembled Royal Counselors.

"Why should we listen to you Lady Cruz, Lord Mimbek was the one whom we swore our allegiance to not you." Councilor 111 rasped

With a great sigh Cruz faced the councilor "Well, Mimbek's dead," she continued her statement, ignoring the collective gasps which vibrated throughout the room. "I told him not to kidnap the girl, but since he failed to listen to my wisdom our takeover had been delayed for another 4 months!"

"Why were we not informed that Mimbek had returned?" Councilor 111 continued to press since it seemed that no one else seemed to have the courage to question Cruz.

"I do not know," Cruz impatiently replied

"Why did you allow Vegeta to kill Councilor 1?"

"All these questions are not essential to our goal!" Cruz screamed, how did he find out that she was the one who told Ramgeet of Councilors 1's 'treachery' thus leading to his death?

"You will answer or you will not the see the end of the plot!" a murmur of agreement filtered through the room at Councilor 111 admonishment

Slamming her fists against the table Cruz slowly stood "How dare you threaten me, do you think I will be so foolish as to let you see to it that our plans crumble!"

"Who do you think Vegeta will be more inclined to believe, your words or the words of his entire table of counselors."

Taking a deep breath Cruz knew that he was right Vegeta is already a little perturbed by her and with all the Counselors turning their back on her spewing things in Vegeta's ear, she would not stand a chance as he would not think twice to kill her. "Fine, I was the one who told Ramgeet about Councilor 1, but it was done to save face. Vegeta needed a reason as to why information keeps slipping out through his fingers into the hands of his enemies; he was beginning to suspect everybody. So I gave him what was necessary to ignore his misgivings about his councilors and thus move on leaving us with the freedom to continue to carry out our plans."

Reclaiming her seat at the head of the table Cruz continued "Now will you listen?" silence was the only response to her question and Cruz accepted it as the Counselors' consent "The King and his …..lady are currently engaged as we speak soon the trigger that Mimbek planted in her body will react to Vegeta's presence, causing a chain reaction leading to her explosion and killing Vegeta in the process. When the sound of the explosion is heard through out the place then we must put phase two into action, since the King is now dead, the planet will be clamoring for a blameless one to replace him."

All heads turned as the large doors to the meeting room slowly opened revealing Planet Vegeta's third in command Royal Guard Ovando.

"What is he doing here?"

"Are you once again going to betray us?"

"Silence!" Cruz waited until the room was once again peaceful and motioned Ovando to stand by her side "He will not betray us."

"He is the third hand of Vegeta's guard!"

"I am aware of that, but what you all do not know, in fact nobody knows that he……….is my son. Ovando will step in as the rightful person to claim Vegeta's throne, since the king would be dead, Ramgeet…"

"I've already taken care of her mother."

"Good, and since Vegeta has no heir then the throne is ours for the taking."

"Why were we not informed of his existence?" Councilor 111 bristled still unsure of Ovando's presence

"You all needed to act natural around him, besides what does it matter now, he is my son and as such he is trustworthy to our cause."

"Fine, Cruz…." Councilor 111's words were cut short as he sensed a rapid rise in power level followed by the strong vibration of the place walls. Glancing around the room he realized that they too had sensed it.

Standing with a satisfied smirk on her lips Cruz announced "Phase two."

x…


	16. Son Of Cruz?

**Cruz's Son**

As soon as the word was given for the start of the tournament Biana dived into the fray of fighting. She knew what was expected of her in the first round, to move on she needed to disqualify at least ten contestants. Her weapon of choice was her bear hands. Grabbing a near by contestant by her ridiculously long hair Biana burned her special mark into her back as she threw her from the ring. Spinning to claim her next victim she was knocked to the ground by a kick to her chest, jumping to her feet she flung her fists at her attacker, rendering him dizzy by her speed. Punching to the face and mid-section Biana successfully slowed down his responses. With a satisfied smirk she once again branded her second victim and kicked him from the ring while he was still trying to recover from her previous assault.

As Vegeta watched the proceedings of the tournament he saw how quickly Bulma was making progress, it was five minutes into the games and already she had eliminated half of the allotted amount of opponents in order to move on to the next round. _She shouldn't even be in this tournament; she should be at the Infirmary. I knew that idiot Kakarot couldn't control her_. Silently the planet's King watched the proceedings. Right now there was nothing he could do, once the games starts they will not stop not even by Royal decree.

The crowds roar increased to a deafening pitch pulling Vegeta from his musings, seemingly drawing to the side of two particular opponents. Applause erupted as Biana once again kicked another opponent from the ring. Blood dripped from her fists and her clothes were torn from the extreme exertion of fighting. She had never felt such adrenaline; eagerly she looked for her last qualifying opponent. As if directing her actions the crowd roared as a pair of strong arms encircled her chest.

"You are my last victim," Biana stood listening to her words, bracing her knees as her capturer continued her speech "don't worry, this will be quick."

Growling deep into her throat Biana almost laughed at the audacity of the woman's assumptions "Yes it will." In one quick motion Biana pushed her fists upwards and out forcing her opponents arms away, spinning she flung her left elbow up connecting with her opponent's unprotected chin, curling her fist for a knuckle punch Biana aimed for her exposed neck. As the tall lanky woman grabbed her neck in pain Biana decided that it was time for her to deliver her finishing blow, spinning on a dime Biana kicked the woman in the head sending her rolling out of the ring, as her body connected with the outside the crowd erupted in praises for Biana.

Finally the referee called for the end of the first round; Goku was among the qualifying contestants who will move on to the next round, looking around the stadium he was trilled that the crowd was cheering him to win. Looking to his left Goku was shocked to see that Bulma was also among the contestants. "Bulma!"

Whipping her head in his direction she glared at the tall bulky Sayajin who was now walking towards her. Growling she turned and walked away from him.

"And now we will move on to our next session, fighters find your marks!" The announcer shouted over the crowd's noise.

Goku continued to walk towards his friend he was certain she had heard him "Bulma slow down!"

"Hold up there, you are not allowed over here."

Goku's progress was stilled by an attendant "But I want to talk with my friend."

"You can talk later."

Watching as Bulma's figure disappeared among the fray of female fighters Goku sighed "Oh, o.k."

x…x…x...

As the day's proceedings drew to a close Vegeta watched Bulma closely. She still was acting strangely and her in and among the fighting competitors solidified how much she had changed while under Mimbek's 'care'. Now his was uncertain how to approach her, the first time that she had returned and he was able to speak with her one on one she had seemed excruciatingly angry. Why? Was she blaming him for her capture and his lack of rebuttal at bringing her back? With a heavy sigh he realized that he could understand her situation. He was slow in finding her; in fact it was simply by mere chance that he stumbled upon her in the tavern. Or was it?

Rising from his seat he signaled to the controllers of the tournament his acceptance of ending the first day of the games. Turning he walked past his personal guards who snapped to attention as he exited the arena. As he headed for his chambers he tried to think of a possible reason why Mimbek would so stupidly enter enemy territory. Was it that he thought he had a fool proof plan of Bulma exploding killing both him and her and possibly others nearby.

"Your highness, may a have a minute of your time?" Cruz approached from the shadows bowing lowly. He should have sensed her approach, growling silently reprimanding himself for his lack of awareness he stood silently and allowed her to speak.

"The scientist, who was working on Bulma, had fulfilled his purpose."

So the woman no longer held the secret weapon Mimbek implanted into her system, good now I think this would be a good time to confront her and find out just how much she remembers. "Very well." He replied nonchalantly.

Bowing her head Cruz retreated from his presence. With a knowing smirk Cruz could almost seethe gears in her 'King's' head turning. He would seek out my pawn, she topped silently wondering id f she should let him carry out his lust filled scheme this night, after all, the device which was still very active inside Bulma may explode. Frowning, she decided that she would take the risk, yes she may not be quite ready yet with all her plans but killing Vegeta and Bulma tonight would certainly speed things up for her. With a nod she headed to her compartment.

x…x…x…

Soaking in her bath Biana couldn't help the smile that spread acorss her lips. She was gaining much experience today; she wasn't all that rusty as she had feared. Yes the tournaments would indeed provide her with the necessary training time, before her final showdown with Vegeta. She scowled as the name entered her thoughts. All throughout the fights she had been having…..flashes….flashes of things and emotion she was unsure about. One very strong reaction she was even more puzzled about was the fact that her heart seemed to quiver at the intense look she knew Vegeta must be feeding her while she was in the arena. The feeling that he was watching her surprisingly wasn't really all that disgusting. In fact, she seemed to relish in the fact that he was watching her and that drove her to put all the finesse she could muster into every move. Why, why was she silently seeking his approval? Even now in the private of her wash room she was getting slightly aroused by the memories of the day's feelings. With a slam of her fist against the bath tub's edge Biana stood and exited into her bed chamber.

"You always seemed to like long baths woman, what you do during that time is beyond me,"

With a startled intake of breath she spun to see the man was currently plaguing her thoughts

"No matter how hard you scrub," he continued "you still won't wash a way the ugliness." With a humorous smirk he stood and walked towards her. She was still naked and dripping wet from her bath but he seemed to not notice, nor care for her undress. She on the other hand, had a heart beating so fast she swore it would die of exertion. Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms and stood unmoving before him refusing to let him see how easily, in her current state of mind, he was able to disarm her.

"What do you want?" she spoke with as much anger she could muster, and she was angry, angry at her self for being so distracted with sinful thoughts of the man who she hated.

He stopped inches from her glaring down at her chastising. Refusing to break contact she forced her eyes to look unblinkingly into his.

"It's been a while since we……….talked." A flash of emotion danced through his eyes, one she easily recognized at lust, silently steeling her facial features she refused the urge to slap him across his face for looking at her in such a way. Immediately her mind swirled with conjured images of how he assaulted her unwilling body until she passed into unconsciousness. Taking a deep breath she averted her gaze to his arms and watched fascinated as they seem to jump every so slightly with nervousness. That immediate understanding of his actions brought questions to her mind, How was she able to put a feeling to his action? How could she so easily decipher the emption that flashed through his eyes?

"This hair color does not suite you."

Still confused by his actions she raised her eyes to once more meet his steady gaze. Yes, that's right, she was to pretend to be his lover from another time, Bulma, how would she act right now? He seemed to be really calm and strangely disarmed in my, no her presence. Perhaps this would be a good time to strike. No, she physically shake her head, not yet, she needed more time to prepare.

Her head stilled as he took her chin in a firm, but gentle grip, he smirked seemingly to be experiencing some sort of pleasure from such small physical contact. My eyes widened fractionally as my heart skipped yet another beat at his touch, again its rate exploded.

"I see this is another one of you fashion trends, no matter I suppose I'll get use to it."

I liked my lips unconsciously taking in his scent, why wasn't I aware of this before, he was highly aroused and obviously trying to hold it in check, possibly awaiting my approval for his actions.

His thumb blazed a fiery path as it moved across my previously tongue moisten lip. I closed my eyes trying to imagine his thumb and his other four fingers causing fiery irruptions as they blaze a trail over my willing body. My eyes snapped open, willing? How have I moved from hateful revenge to willing submission? As his arms encircled my waist pulling me tightly against his body all doubts fled my mind, his arousal was pressed firmly against my stomach inciting sultry feelings to pool around my center.

"It is time we reacquaint ourselves woman."

I simply nodded the only action I had the strength to perform. He growled deeply as he lifted me from the ground and placed me on the bed. He stood looking down at my body with his dark intense eyes drinking in every curve, until his met my eyes. I stared unflinchingly into his intense gaze showing that I did not and will not fear him. He lowered his head kissing me with raw passion, like a man drowning, clutching at me as his proverbial straw. Silently and slowly I melted into his caresses, I should stop, I should tell him to stop, this is not right; I am lusting and acting on my lust for my enemy. His hands skillfully cupped and began massaging my breast and I released his lips to let out a satisfied moan, perhaps I will let this one slip in judgment pass, besides if he trusts me enough to mate then it will be even easier for me to exact my revenge, I would be the last person he suspected.

x…x…x…

Sitting in the Royal Meeting Room Cruz addressed the assembled Royal Counselors.

"Why should we listen to you Lady Cruz, Lord Mimbek was the one whom we swore our allegiance to not you." Councilor 111 rasped

With a great sigh Cruz faced the councilor "Well, Mimbek's dead," she continued her statement, ignoring the collective gasps which vibrated throughout the room. "I told him not to kidnap the girl, but since he failed to listen to my wisdom our takeover had been delayed for another 4 months!"

"Why were we not informed that Mimbek had returned?" Councilor 111 continued to press since it seemed that no one else seemed to have the courage to question Cruz.

"I do not know," Cruz impatiently replied

"Why did you allow Vegeta to kill Councilor 1?"

"All these questions are not essential to our goal!" Cruz screamed, how did he find out that she was the one who told Ramgeet of Councilors 1's 'treachery' thus leading to his death?

"You will answer or you will not the see the end of the plot!" a murmur of agreement filtered through the room at Councilor 111 admonishment

Slamming her fists against the table Cruz slowly stood "How dare you threaten me, do you think I will be so foolish as to let you see to it that our plans crumble!"

"Who do you think Vegeta will be more inclined to believe, your words or the words of his entire table of counselors."

Taking a deep breath Cruz knew that he was right Vegeta is already a little perturbed by her and with all the Counselors turning their back on her spewing things in Vegeta's ear, she would not stand a chance as he would not think twice to kill her. "Fine, I was the one who told Ramgeet about Councilor 1, but it was done to save face. Vegeta needed a reason as to why information keeps slipping out through his fingers into the hands of his enemies; he was beginning to suspect everybody. So I gave him what was necessary to ignore his misgivings about his councilors and thus move on leaving us with the freedom to continue to carry out our plans."

Reclaiming her seat at the head of the table Cruz continued "Now will you listen?" silence was the only response to her question and Cruz accepted it as the Counselors' consent "The King and his …..lady are currently engaged as we speak soon the trigger that Mimbek planted in her body will react to Vegeta's presence, causing a chain reaction leading to her explosion and killing Vegeta in the process. When the sound of the explosion is heard through out the place then we must put phase two into action, since the King is now dead, the planet will be clamoring for a blameless one to replace him."

All heads turned as the large doors to the meeting room slowly opened revealing Planet Vegeta's third in command Royal Guard Ovando.

"What is he doing here?"

"Are you once again going to betray us?"

"Silence!" Cruz waited until the room was once again peaceful and motioned Ovando to stand by her side "He will not betray us."

"He is the third hand of Vegeta's guard!"

"I am aware of that, but what you all do not know, in fact nobody knows that he……….is my son. Ovando will step in as the rightful person to claim Vegeta's throne, since the king would be dead, Ramgeet…"

"I've already taken care of her mother."

"Good, and since Vegeta has no heir then the throne is ours for the taking."

"Why were we not informed of his existence?" Councilor 111 bristled still unsure of Ovando's presence

"You all needed to act natural around him, besides what does it matter now, he is my son and as such he is trustworthy to our cause."

"Fine, Cruz…." Councilor 111's words were cut short as he sensed a rapid rise in power level followed by the strong vibration of the place walls. Glancing around the room he realized that they too had sensed it.

Standing with a satisfied smirk on her lips Cruz announced "Phase two."

x…x…x…

TBC


	17. Turn of events

**Turn of events**

"It is time we reacquaint ourselves woman."

I simply nodded the only action I had the strength to perform. He growled deeply as he lifted me from the ground and placed me on the bed. He stood looking down at my body with his dark intense eyes heating my flesh along their path, then, he met my eyes. I stared unflinchingly into his intense gaze showing that I did not and will not fear him. Slowly, he lowered his head kissing me with raw passion, like a man drowning, clutching at me as his proverbial straw. I melted into his caresses.

I should stop, I should tell him to stop, this is not right; I am lusting and acting on my lust for my enemy. But, his kisses, his kisses made me want to do anything for him, anything if it means that my actions were to be rewarded with one of those kisses.

His hands skillfully cupped and massaged my breast and I released his lips to let out a satisfied moan, perhaps I will let this one slip in judgment pass, besides if he trusts me enough to mate then it will be even easier for me to exact my revenge, I would be the last person he suspected.

x..x..x..

At first she was weary of my presence; I could see the struggle within her through her clear piercing eyes. Why should she hesitate, after being separated for so long I would believe her to run to me raining kisses of thanks for her rescue. As my arms enclosed her waist I feel her body's immediate, instinctual response. Taking in a lung full of her scent I immediately realized she still lusts for me but she no longer trusts me. Growling at the absurdity of her actions I increased my pace, I will change her views of my presence.

x..x..x..

As soon as my back touched the satin sheets his hands were every where. Touching me in the most arousing way, his breath, hot, as it swept across my neck moving up as he kissed his way to my lips, lips he suddenly crushed with so much intensity, so much want, so much desire, I was truly stunned. How can a man so heartless, so cold, and callous be affected so strongly by a simple female, does she mean so much to him that he was so willing to express himself fully by his actions. Realizing the extent of my treachery at acting as his lost mate I suddenly began to regret my plan, I should not be stooping to his level, no matter how much I may hate him I will not use his weakened state like this, even if he did abuse my body for his pleasures in the past.

"Vegeta"

My voice was a soft whisper, Heavy with so much lust, betraying my thoughts.

"Shhhh, and just feel…"

He responded, and then all I could do was follow his uttered words, I felt him; I felt me, and I felt us. I allowed BianaBorka to disappear, and she left behind a woman, a woman being touched intimately and intensely by a man whose only thoughts were to pleasure. His touch was so sure, he knew all the right places to touch and caress. Soon I was swimming in ecstasy,

"Beautiful………." His husky whisper drifted to my ears. "You will not leave me again…" his kisses became more passionate more possessive.

His hands gripped my knees pulling them around his waist. Suddenly his index finger probed my opening. "Hot………..wet" he pumped in and out, almost pushing me over the edge, then he stopped and I growled letting him know of my disappointment. Soft chuckles were his response, "Ready?" And then unexpectedly he filled me, hot, throbbing and long. Slowly he started moving, once again building up my pleasure. Arching my back to take him in even deeper he increased his pace. I was building, building fast, I faintly realized that we both started to glow, but frenzied thrusts soon blocked out all my other senses except my sense of feeling.

x..x..x..

We both erupted, literally erupted as we climaxed simultaneously, clinging to the other riding the waves. Slowly I opened my eyes, taking in her still flushed face. Moving to lay upon my back I pulled her to lie on top of me, as I easily repositioned us I noticed that she had fallen into slumber, I followed her shortly. Finally, now that she is by my side I can now be fully assigned the crown and after her performance today in the tournament the crowd would be more than happy with my choice of a mate. Life was finally starting to look positive.

x..x..x..

"Break the door down." Cruz commanded the guard standing at attention outside the slumbering couple's room

After a snappy salute the guard responded "I cannot allow you access ma'am, the king"

"Is dead," Cruz interrupted while motioning at someone behind the unsuspected guard.

"What!?" spinning to see whom she was motioning to he came face to face with commander Ovando "Commander?"

"Will you kill him already Ovando we do not have time for this foolishness!"

At Cruz's declaration Ovando jumped on the guard immediately breaking his neck. Cruz unlatched the door and walked into the room. She silently looked about observing the damage done by the people laying dead on the bed. She was mildly surprised by the damage done to the room, every surface was scorched, even the bed upon which they laid. "Drag them to the dungeon, we can't have anyone finding the bodies now can we."

Silently working through her plan in her head she realized that they had to make quick work in order for the people to accept Ovando.

Pulling her from her musings was a soft whimper; spinning to glare at her son she heard the sound again. Ovando looked at her puzzled frozen on the spot as he stood holding the limp form of the female.

"She's still alive?" he shook his head confirming Cruz's suspicion.

x..x..x..

I was feeling incredibly sated, suddenly I realized that I was no longer was on the bed, looking up into the eyes of Vegeta's 3rd in command guard, Ovando, my body immediately tensed.

"You were successful your highness!" Cruz shouted drawing my attention to her, looking back to the bed I saw Vegeta laying there still as a stone. Thinking back to my past actions I realized that it wasn't a dream I did sleep with my mortal enemy, the evidence was staring me clearly in the face, my and Vegeta's naked bodies. Once again staring at Ovando I spoke "What is going on here?"

Cruz easily jumped into the conversation "he was merely taking you to infirmary, your highness, after you easily trapped Vegeta we merely waited for your signal letting us know that you have disposed of the traitor."

"Put me down." At her words Ovando placed her on the floor, moving to the bed to cover her body Biana turned to Cruz,

"Shall we take this conversation elsewhere your highness?" Cruz questioned while gesturing to Ovando to remove Vegeta's body

"What are you doing?" Biana immediately objected, still unnerved by their presence

"We are moving his body away from prying eyes my lady; after all there are still some persons who are devoted to Vegeta, for now I thought it would be best to move him to the dungeons until you can once again reclaim your throne."

Taken aback Biana slowly smiled her acceptance of the move. Turning on her heels she followed Cruz to a more secure room.

x..x..x..

Ovando, after depositing Vegeta's body into the cell, immediately went to question Cruz "Why had you not simply allowed me to kill her?!" anger obviously seeping through his pores.

"Oh no my dare son this is perfect, we can at the right time accuse her of killing Vegeta, the crowd will, in response call for her head on a platter, leaving us free, not having to worry about any uprisings, to take over the ruling of the planet, this plan is so much better don't you agree?"

"Fine, I understand now."

"I knew you would." Cruz smirked at her slightly sulking son, tomorrow she would advise the other councilors of her plans.

x..x..x..

She still didn't understand how she killed Vegeta, but she was satisfied that the deed was done, her father would have been proud.

A frown graced her features as she thought back to her father's death, and now her earlier satisfaction quickly turned to disappointment, she regretted not facing Vegeta in hand to hand combat, slowing killing him as retribution for killing her family.

Stripping, she took opportunity of the bathing facility in her new room, only a few hours and she would be participating in the second day of the tournaments. She had to continue as if nothing has changed. So until the time was right, until Cruz finished her thorough search for all those still loyal to Vegeta, Biana would still play the role of a guardian in training, and continue her participation in the tournament.

x..x..x..

Vegeta woke to a pounding headache, he was groggy, and a little disoriented. These, he realized, were the beginnings of solidifying his bond to Bulma. He had feared this, at the early stages of such a bond the dominant mate would be left in a terribly unprotected state, falling into a deep slumber, seemingly dead to the world, allowing the weaker mate easy access to his thoughts, and eventually feelings that he would never show in public. Now he only had hours to complete the bond, if not it would lead to dangerous consequences.

Feeling about him he tried to pull Bulma's form close to his, but all he was rewarded with was the cold hard floor. Rubbing his eyes, he silently peered about him. Jumping to his feet he recognized his surroundings, the dungeon.

Striding to the bars he raised his hands to push them open and was immediately repelled, flying backwards, and violently colliding with the cell's wall. Every touch of the cell's confining walls and bars drained the ki energy from his system, cussing under his breath Vegeta realized that he was in a very bad situation.

x..x..x..

Walking through the quiet corridors Biana headed for the dungeons. When she woke up this morning she suddenly had a great urge to see the dead body of Vegeta. She couldn't explain the need, it just was there and it needed to be complied with, pushing open the huge wooden doors she scanned the cell.

_Hmm, Cruz did say she would put him in the dungeon. So….where is he?_

"Open the doors woman."

Bright eyes met dark as her heart stood still for a second, her mind racing to register the reason she can still hear Vegeta's voice "You're alive!"

Leaning casually against the walls of the cell with arms crossed Vegeta snorted his reply "What, do you think that you're _that_ good in bed," He took a few steps stopping short of touching the bars, and smirked "I've had better."

Instinctively stepping away from him she looked closer at him, he was toying with her, teasing her, probably taking her for a fool thinking that an elite Sayajin can be killed so easily! Well, she will not make the same mistake twice. "How dare you."

"Woman quit stalling and remove the bars."

"Ha, you don't know who I am do you?"

At his questioning look she continued

"Look real close Vegeta, I know that with this black hair you may not recognize me! On the other hand I am sure that you remember my _father_ Mimbek and what you have done to our family!"

Unconsciously moving towards the bars Vegeta cringed as he unwittingly came into contact "Stop this lunacy woman,"

"Shut up! You will remain here until I am ready to deal judgment upon you for your family's act of treason, when I am fully reinstated with the crown you will be punished."

"Hahahahah, are you mad you are not even Sayajin!"

"I am half Sayajin but regardless, the crown of Planet Vegeta follows the line of the royal family, thus it is mine!"

Ceasing his laughter Vegeta glowered at her, "The crown will be partly yours woman, as my mate, but only because I have chosen to grant such a high privilege upon your pathetic being."

"I will never be your mate, the very thought disgusts me." She sneered "You will remain in this cage until _I_ deem it fit to kill you." Turning on her heels she walked away from him.

x.x.x.

Biana stalked through the halls; with every angry step she imagined gruesome ways of repaying Vegeta for her father's death. As she imagined Vegeta's lifeless body lying bloody at her feet she slowly noticed how light she felt, as if a huge weight is being lifted of her shoulders. Finally, her family will receive justice and she will soon receive her birthright.

Rounding a corner pushing past heavy wooden doors, that would take her into the arena, Biana was greeted with overwhelming cheers as Ovando riled up his supporters. Frowning she watched as he made a fool of himself, making outrageous poses. How can they not see what a stupid idiot he was, it was so obvious to her, what surprised her the most however was how he was able to make it so far up the ranks in Vegeta's army.

Looking up into the stands her eyes caught the devious smirk Cruz was directing towards her. Judging by the way she was sneering at her, Biana had the gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen, but what. Keeping eye contact Biana scrutinized Cruz's facial expression, hoping that she would give something of as a warning. Did someone found out her plot to take the throne from Vegeta, did they know that Cruz was the one who helped her? Blocking out all the sounds from the arena Biana held unto all the questions that were flying around her head, trying to figure why Cruz was being so hostile towards her.

Raising her right hand Cruz signaled for the cheering crowd's attention. "Good People of Planet Vegeta, it is with a sad heart that I make this second announcement. For you see, there is a traitor amongst us!"

The crowd murmured at Cruz's statement

"Yes, a traitor who was shown compassion and trust by our beloved king, yes I say beloved , I say beloved because, our king is dead!"

A stunned silence gripped the crowd.

Biana visibly paled as she watched Cruz sink dejectedly into the King's chair, she was surrounded and comforted by the Royal Councilors who looked heatedly towards her.

::_Why is Cruz doing this, this is not part of the plan_!::

Suddenly, a huge holographic image was being projected at the center of the arena. It played the earlier moments that she and Vegeta spent together, having sex, and then an earth shattering explosion was heard, the screen went blank for a few seconds. Then alone she stood in the room looking down a t Vegeta's prone bloodied form, smiling as she raised her hands and aimed a ki ball directly towards his heart…….


	18. Battle 4 survival

Episode 18: The battle for survival

The crowd stood engrossed by the pictures they were witnessing.

All was still for none could have believed that their might King was now dead.

"That's impossible!" A shout was heard from the crowd

" A puny female! Killing the King!" Another shout was heard.

At the unbelieving shouts Cruz stood with sadness marring her eyes.

"But you see the evidence for yourselves! Is it so hard to believe that this..........traitor.........Biana had killed his highness!"

Biana stood still, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she watched the crowd shouting at Cruz.

Suddenly, she felt her feet move towards the centre of the platform. She soon realized she was being pulled by the Councilors so that the crowd can deal out justice for her traitorous actions.

Suddenly, among the hum of voices in her head a voice was shouting "ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

The crowd stood quiet directing their attention towards the source of the outburst. It took a few seconds before Biana realized that she was the one who spoke.

"So what if I killed him?!, He was the traitor! He killed my Father! The rightful ruler! He took what was supposed to be mine!"

She stood with balled fists head held high, breathing heavy her chest moving up and down as the harsh words flew from her lips.

"IF any one wishes to challenge my authority then I dear them!"

X .... Back pedal to explosion .... X

Goku was roused from his slumber when shouts could be heard outside his door.

"Break it down!"

At the sound if the door being removed Goku only had a split second to jump from his bed and away from the Chi blast that was hurtling towards him.

"What's going on!" He shouted as he continued to block the blasts "Did I break the law or something I was just taking a nap!" He ducked as the words left his mouth as two sayajins jumped to subdue him.

Fazing to the door of his room Goku turned to look at the men

"Common guys, whatever it was that I did wrong I appolo......" A punch landed upon his cheek cutting off the rest of his words.

He was sent flying through the wall into his sons room where he saw Gohan and Krillin engaged in their own battle.

"Goku!"

"Dad!"

"Your finally awake!" Krillin shouted as he dodged the sweeping kick of the man attacking him "I think they were sent here to kill us!"

Goku stood watching the frenzied movement's of his son and Krillin "But Why? I don't even know why Vegeta's upset with me, this time!"

" We weren't sent by Vegeta, third class." Goku turned, as the sayajins who were attacking Krillin and Gohan paused their onslaught and floated towards the voice.

"Hehehe, it was so simple really to get that puny excuse of a man to believe all his subjects were loyal to him. He is just as dumb as his father was."

"Who are you?" Goku asked dropping into a fighting stance.

Out from the shadows stepped a man that could rival Goku in height, his hair was black as oil and it stood on edge, ten individual cone of hair stood proud framing his head and face like the glaring red sun of Planet Vegeta.

"I am the one who will destroy you." Wasting no time to make good on his treat the brawny sayajin flew towards Goku, knocking him through the walls of the palace and out into the open skies.

Cruz's eye widen at the declaration of the Human, this was not how she wanted the proceeding to evolve. A quick and easy beheading followed by the ascension of her son to the throne, but now this bitch was owing up to the murder of Vegeta, and she did so proudly!

"Be quiet traitor, have you no shame!?"

She then turned towards the crowd 'I still believe in the royal bloodline of Vegeta!" She raised her left hand "All those who wish to follow through with our laws and dispose of this pest step to your left!"

Biana now truly seeing Cruz for who she truly is decided that she needed a way to get the majority of the public to remember her heritage. "Please believe in me! My father was wrongfully accused.."

"Enough of this, who is this father you speak of?" A voice in the crowd yelled

"YEAh!"

Biana responded by glaring at the mass before "His name was Mimbec!"

Silence greeted her proclamation, and just as a trickle would lead to a vast ocean so did the trickle of laughter cascaded and engulfed Biana.

Cruz, seeing her confusion of the crowd's response decided to put an end to the show.

"Do you now see, her madness!"

Ovando who was standing quietly in the shadows stepped behind Biana and yelled

"I call for her blood!"

At his yell all at once the crowd moved to swarm Biana who was easily able to avoid the bulking arms of Ovando by jumping to the air as a battle cry was sounded. Flying with all the speed she could muster she sped away from the approaching throng.

A cackling laughter could be hard from Cruz as she witnessed Biana's frantic efforts of defense as one after the other sayans attacked, kicked, punched and slapped her.

Biana screamed as she frantically blocked and punched all who were foolish enough to within range. A man flew in from behind but she quickly sidestepped, wrapping her hands around his neck and breaking it, immediately throwing his lifeless body at the next attacker.

Suddenly a chi blast broke through her energy shield and knocked the wind from her, causing her to curl within herself from the impact.

Biana floated, five feet above the floor, listening to the laughs and jeers form the crowd while her eyes searched for an escape route through the mass.

"ENOUGH!" Cruz shouted as she pushed her way though to face Biana. "I will not allow this traitor to die such an easy death."

Cruz walked around looking down at Biana limp form. "Since she came here to participate in a tournament, then let her participate."

Biana spat blood at Cruz's feet "I can take anything you dish out bitch!"

"We'll see just how feisty you be when you have to face all of Vegeta's first class fighters one......after......the other."

AN : Its been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time huh?


	19. The Storm

The Storm

Inside the ship, the abandoned broken ship an energy signal beat rapidly. Faster and stronger the pace became.

Finally its light shone as bright as the planets suns . It felt its master's call, it knew it was time to fuse and finally become the complete being it was meant to be.

The clouds outside became heavy with moisture as lightening marked its authority across the sky.

The arena's occupants became deathly quite observing the sudden change in their planets atmosphere.

"Hmmm, its fitting isn't it traitor: Cruz snarled "... The heavens weep at your insolent words of treason." Cruz belched at the masses' target for death.

Biana looked to the heavens of her beloved planet seemingly to welcome the rain, the clouds hung heavy and rolled lazily across the sky, dark and damp " Let it pour, LET IT POUR! For that will be the only relief you people will feel when my lightening grace strikes you all DEAD!"

And Biana began to laugh, her laughter echoed throughout the area , echoed beyond the arena, echoed as far as the broken ship and the being within that until this point in time laid dormant.

Suddenly a streak of blue flew out of the broken ship and across the forest floor. Speeding towards its soul. For it was, indeed just raw unadulterated power, one that spanned the heavens in moisture and lightening, so deadly that it required one who had the will power of not only a god but in fact a Super Sayajin.

The light flew straight at Biana's outstretched arms only slowing for a second seeming to deliberate her worthiness to harness its power and then as if making its decision the energy sank its teeth into her neck pushing its way hungrily into her body and eventually her soul.

Biana screamed both in pain and excited triumph as she feels the power coursing through her. This is it, this was what her father promised her will be her reward if she fulfilled her duty and avenge his death. : _'this power is so raw with energy so electric I can feel all my hard work coming to fulfillmen_t!' :

Fighters watched in awe as Biana's power seem to pull them towards her, the feeling similar to that of a swirling, raging tornado of blue massive clouds. Biana stood in the center , with her head thrown back and eyes glazed as if in ecstasy at the feel of the power coursing through her.

Suddenly as the commotion began it once again became deathly quiet. Biana's head slowly lolled forward to stare at the crowd that observed her visual display of power. And then she smirked at the stunned silence of her audience. With head tilted to the left she said "Soooo, who's first ?" Her words were punctuated with the striking of cords of lightening striking the land close to her enemies.

"Keh... All that is is just a bunch of light show, lets see you try and best us with your childish light displays onna!" The first warrior charged towards Biana gritting his teeth as the wind picked up speed, that was the only evidence anyone saw proving that Biana in fact had moved and was too charging towards her opponent. The red hued skies above seemed to shimmer in anger at the sheer force of fist meeting fist in a flurry of punches of both fighters striking the other. Biana strike the warrior across the jaw only to be met with a well aimed fist directed to her lungs. Almost brought to her knees Biana clung to the warriors head bringing his head down and her right knee up to strike his unguarded chin. She next quickly switched her stance bringing her left foot back and then upwards while pushing her hips forward thus slamming her knee into his chest, this sent the warrior spiraling clutching his chest as blood sputter from his parted lips onto the unforgiving floor upon which he sat.

"So is that it!" Biana shouted as she calmly walked towards the downed fighter "Ok tell you what why don't you all attack me at once!"

As soon as the words left her lips the entire courts guards dived at her.

Goku floated above the rubbles of the room he slept looking towards the sky fascinated by the lightening and heavy cloud cover that seemed to overcome the entire area. "Why are the clouds so blue and dark?"

"Stop staring at what is above and pay attention to the warrior that will bring you to you knees!"

The brawny fellow charged towards Goku greeting him with a flurry of punches followed by a front kick aimed to his chin hoping to disorient his opponent. Stupidly Goku fell into the warriors trap when the kick connected causing him to spin away uncontrollably away from his opponent.

"Hahahahaha! Are you the best they could offer me! You are pathetic! I hardly touched you and you falter like a brat!" He stood glaring down at Goku's prone form as he struggled to regain his footing.

Holding his chin "geeze, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Rubbing the sore spot he saw his son and Krillin going all out against their opponents never once letting up. "Wowo look at Gohan go!"

Floating down to meet Goku eyes the visitor shook his head "you are not paying attention to what matters the most! Have you not leaned your lesson Third Class! It seems ..." The warrior stopped mid sentence as he looked south towards the area, "Its your lucky day today idiot, I have been summoned, why don't you take this time to find a nice safe hiding place! Hahahahaaaa, lets go we have something more important to attend to than these low class idiots!" Shooting off without a backwards glance the warrior and his companions departed from goku and his.

Goku stood still with eyes focused towards the arena.

"What's going on over there daad that aura is massive I've never felt anything so strong!" Gohan shouted above the swirling winds and barraging lightening coming from the vicinity of the area.

"I don't know what's going on over there but I think it time we find Vegeta" Goku responded while shooting off towards where he last felt Vegetas' chi. : _'if I didn't know any better I would thought I was sensing Bulma's chi for a moment there.'_ :

Krillin spoke while flying up close enough to Goku "Well what ever it is I just bet his high n Mighty have something to do with it!"

"Hmmmmm".

_**TBC**_

_**Ok, I'm not so good with fighting scenes but I did my best. I hope you enjoyed this episode, until next time.**_

_**Meljoy.**_


	20. Final Chapter

**Beag: - The Wishes deity**

As Goku sped towards the area where he sensed great destruction he held worry deep in his heart for he wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat this new threat. He / she was powerful even more so than he was currently. It seemed that the individual had control over the very heavens themsels seeming to command the very clouds to form and flex with lightening and winds at their will!

/mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Vegeta sped towards his arena determined to stop the woman before she destroyed the planet, yet again and even more importantly before she destroyed herself. He knew it was Bulma, no matter how much her Ki has changed, there was and will always be a bond linking him to where ever she was. Looking to his left he spotted kakarott and his companions heading in the same direction.

They altered their course at an able to meet up with Vegeta.

"Do you know this new power Vegeta?"

Hnn, "of course kakarott….."

"Well…" krillin spoke up he hate been left out of the loop and ever since Vegeta showed up it suddenly seem that he was always the last person to know everything.

"It's Bulma"

"Nani!"

Vegeta called her by her name, he only ever calls her by her name whenever it's anything serious, I don't think we can hold her off, this power that she has is very strong and it somehow seems unstable.

Sigh "we have to take her down Vegeta."

Hnn

"We can't allow her to destroy your planet, again" Goku said with a heavy heart

"We'll see." Vegeta replied while applying and extra burst of energy and speeding ahead of his companions. He shortly touched down in the arena, the area was totally destroyed, blood of his planet's warriors soaked the ground buildings within a five mile radius were completely obliterated. Bodies lay strewn across the fields, from man to woman to child; it seemed that all that came in Bulma's path was killed mercilessly.

"So much blood, dad" Gohan whispered

They touched down behind Vegeta examining the devastation.

"I don't understand how Bulma could have done this" Goku mouthed while shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly Vegeta began to power up as he turned to face Goku "Believe it third class!"

"HaaaaaHaaa! Fresh meat!" Biana appeared directly behind Gohan gripping him by the neck while lifting him above the ground. "My winds of fury were becoming restless since I no longer had any more souls to feed it."

"Gaaaaa" Gohan struggled while frantically scratching at Biana's wrist.

"You'll do nicely until I get through with killing the big ones. Stop struggling, this won't take long"

Crack!

The sound echoed around the swirling winds announcing the fact that Gohan body no longer held life, will no longer breathe, no longer shine.

"GOHAAAN!" Krillin screamed surging full blast at Bianna while she laughed at his petty attempts at attacking her.

Suddenly, lightening fell from the swirling clouds wrapping Kirillin in an electric blanket. As his Ki shield surged with his power so too did the electric blanket, it squeezed. Until it broke through its way to Krillin's skin.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Vegeta surged into to action against Biana after seemingly paralysed by the killing of Gohan and if they didn't act soon Krillin will follow shortly afterwards. Throwing his fist it connected with Bianna's jaw know of her concentration on holding the electric blanket around krillins now limp body.

"So you ready to play now Veeeegeeetaaaa?" I've been wondering when you would show up. Binna growled with blooded lips do you see this, all the bodies of your faithful servants slayed. By my hands, for the continuous insolence!"

At this point Goku who silently held his sons unmoving form in his arms raised his head in Bianna direction. "How could you BULMA? How could you kill GOHAAAAAN!" Goku Ki flared angrily and hotly as Bianna looked on towards him with a bored expression.

Hnnn "From the mere fact he couldn't even last a mere second against me only proves he wasn't worthy to be alive at all! Hahahahahahaaaaa!"

"Ahhhhh!" with a gut wrenching sorow filled cry Goku flew at Bianna, sorrow clouding his vision as his only intent was revenge against the one who killed his first born.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta screamed as he too surged towards Bulma his only intent was to stop the enraged Sayajin before he killed his mate.

Bianna too at his roar of rage flew towards Goku the winds swilling vigorously picking up downed bodies in her wake spinning uncontrollably upon the ground as she flew after her next victim.

/mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Suddenly a being appeared, standing in the centre of the frozen warriors, its only intent was to correct the wrongs that came about, all because of on simply selfish wish.

"Stop." The bell like voice uttered and the winds, lightening, even time itself seemed to obey, for she was the deity of wishes and this was her domain thus she held the powers that came to be through one simple wish.

"Sleep" the voice uttered in Bulma's direction and she obeyed eyes falling close, arms falling limp and body floating still upon a huge mass of clouds cradling her as a babe just as how a mother would a new-born.

Both Goku and Vegeta were frozen in mid-flight each urgently trying to reach to Bulma to end this dangerous confrontation.

"Hmmmmm I had hoped that this wish would not have progressed in this way. It had so much potential, but alas I based all my assumptions once again on a frail human."

Both Goku and Vegeta strained to too the new being that uttered those words and previous commands.

" Prince Vegeta and Kakarott, I have disabled the threat, but I still need a little assistance from both of you to correct the effects this wish had on your worlds."

"Release me this instant!"

"My apologies Prince but I had to be sure i had your full attention." The voice replied while releasing both Goku and Vegeta from their frozen pose.

I am the goddess of wishes, Beag"

Before them appeared a woman a head taller than Goku with a crown shaped like the crescent moon of earth, with hair as red as planet vegeta's skies reaching in length to the soles of her feet. She had the appearance of a normal human female but yet had the aura of something much more powerful. She wore a lavender dress that had a deep cut to her midriff held together for modesty's sake by a single golden bangle.

I am here to undo all that was done by my dragon granting this human her one simple wish.

"Undo, how can you simply undo her wish?" please, does this mean that my Gohan won't be dead anymore?" Goku cried while staring pleadingly towards Beag.

"Yes, that is who i am and it is what I have the ability to do. I had hope" Beag continued in her bell like monotone that Bulma would have been able to control the power she was granted, but alas, she has gone mad with it."

Beag, waved her hands and the winds answered by bring forth a slumber Bulma before her. "She is deeply troubled, no matter her strong her will may be she is not yet prepared to manage the power that you Sayajin are born to hold."

Hnnn so you propose to undo all that this wish has done" Vegeta spoke crossing his arm across his chest holding unto his thinly veiled anger. "How dear that you woman to just appears and presume to tell me what to do. This is my Planet I am the only living monarch and my word is law!"

Sigh "I am fully aware of your authority Vegeta" her voice floated over the winds " am simply stating a fact. The fact is this world created by her wish would not have survived. You and Goku would have eventually been killed and next would follow your entire planet and then Bulma would have then set her sights on other neighbouring planet and she would not have stopped until all was destroyed."

"That's impossible" Goku objected "We would have found a way to stop her!"

"hahahah you Kakarott, stop her, you easily lost your composure the minute she killed you child, and once you lose your composure fighting Bulma, or should I say Bianna because with this much power she was no longer Bulma, you had already lost the fight."

Upon hearing her proclamation Goku lost some of his steam and stared apologetically at Bulma sleeping form. "Your right, I lost sight of everything for a moment there."

"Enough of this bullshit!" Vegeta shouted pushing past Goku and floating towards Bulma "What do you have in mind woman!"

"Well I you two would stop interrupting me I'll tell you." Beag bell like voice responded " the fact is that I need to undo all the effects of this wish, however, the powers gained throughout this adventure can't be undone. Soo I have decided that why not spread the power gained by Bianna …"

"What exactly do you mean by that woman!"

"You'll find out soon enough Prince." And with those words the goddess of wishes faded away and with her disappearance followed Bulma's disappearance.

"Vegeta! Bulmas body, it's gone!"

/

_**Brief's Home**_

Riiiiinng!...Riiiiiinnng!...Riiiii  
"Hello Brief's heiress speaking,"

"Bulma Brief what is taking you so long?"

"Hi Chi,"

"Every one is at the look out waiting for you! Are you ready to leave yet!"

"Yes, yes I'm all ready I'll meet you guys in 10 minutes,"

" How can you be so selfish, I haven't seen Goku in days! I can't go another minute without..."

"O.K.. O.K. 5 minutes, Dende forbid I let you live another minute without your precious Goku,"

"Your just jealous that I have someone who loves me! And you, your just an old maid without any husband!"

"Whaaatt!... what do you mean jealous, look just because you have a husband doesn't mean that I don't have a life!"

"I didn't say you didn't have a life, I was referring to that your life is just boring because you don't have a husband."

"Keep this up Chi and I might reconsider bringing the five star dragon ball at all,"

" Fine!"  
Chichi silently considered what was the right thing to say to get Bulma in a good mood. Besides she didn't really mean that her best friend was boring, in fact Bulma was the most energetic person she knew, and also very proud.  
" Bulma I'm sorry, you know i didn't mean it. I was just soo anxious, besides you have the brains and you know that without you I don't know how we would survived." : _that should serve as a boost to her ego_: "Now hurry!"

/

Dende uttered the password and once again the great dragon appeared, towering over the occupants of the look-out.

"You have awakened me from my slumber," his voice thundered "what are your three wishes?"

"Who will be making the wishes?" Dende asked

"I will!" Bulma answered eagerly "My first wish: _the most obvious_: ..."

/

"I wish Goku is alive and with us now!"

/

Bulma stood happily watching her best friend reunite with his family. It was a happy sight, Chichi was crying as if she had just lost her husband. The weird thing was, that was the same way she cried when she got news about Goku's death. It's funny really how being happy and sad can be so closely linked.

/

"Your first wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" The Great dragon boomed interrupting Bulma's musing.

"Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen!" Screamed Bulma

"I wish we were all full blodded Syajins!"

"WHAT!"

Chichi fainted

/

Somewhere along the astral plains "hmmmmm, well let's see where this wish will take us."

/The end/ Or is it? /


End file.
